Hunting the Unicorn
by dawnsmith
Summary: "Dragonlord, the prince of Camelot will claim you for his own." There is an innocence and purity to Merlin. Arthur finds himself drawn to Merlin, his hunter's instincts working in a rather different way. Predatory!Arthur and innocent!Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Story takes place immediately after season 2. **

**Full Summary: ****After Merlin banished the Great Dragon, Uther throws a celebratory feast and invites the noblemen of the neighboring kingdoms. Meanwhile, a herd of unicorns are passing through the forest, and they make themselves visible to Merlin. There is an innocence and purity in the young wizard, and the unicorns think him a kindred spirit. But we all know how Arthur cannot resist hunting innocent things! Slowly, Arthur finds himself drawn to Merlin, his hunter's instincts working in a rather different way. Merlin, too, finds it harder and harder to resist his prince. But it seems that not just Merlin knows there are unicorns in the forest; some of these visitors wants to capture these powerful magical creatures. Merlin and Arthur must make sure power does not fall into the wrong hands. **

* * *

><p>Merlin knelt on the soft grass and laid his head against the unicorn's flank. He had come to the forest for some quiet. Inside the walls of Camelot, the buzz of preparations and excitement grew, kings and representatives from the bordering kingdoms have come to celebrate the triumph against the last dragon. Uther had proclaimed it would be the feast of feasts.<p>

"And they do not know who brought them this triumph, dragonlord?"

"No."

The unicorns arrived in the forest roughly the same time as the bordering kings. There was a herd of them, they had beckoned Merlin the same way the dragon did, through dreams, and visions and voices in his head. Their voices were deeply unseating, Merlin felt as if it was the calling of kin. It was a feeling he had not felt since Balinor. The unicorn herd welcomed him, the last dragonlord, one of magic-kind.

"Foolish men. They think they can defeat a magical-beast without the help of magic-kind. Did you come here because you were tired of their idiocy?" This was the unicorn lord of the herd.

"I came because I couldn't bear the celebrating whilst Balinor is dead."

It was almost winter in Camelot, the cold seeped straight through his servant clothes and was sharp against his skin.

"Why stay in Camelot, Merlin? You are the last dragonlord now, your place amongst magic-kind is unchallenged. Look at you in your human clothes. Man humiliates you with these sorry excuses for wool."

"I stay for Arthur," said Merlin, the answer was simple.

"For a slayer of unicorns?"

"He's proven himself pure of heart."

Merlin's lips curved upwards, as they automatically did every time he thought of Arthur. He pressed himself closer to the unicorn for warmth. And he could not help imagining it was Arthur's silken hair against his cheeks.

"He's a hunter," said the unicorn lord.

"He's my friend."

The unicorn snorted, his flank vibrating in a comforting way.

"That is biggest lie I have ever heard, Merlin Emrys. He is much more to you than that, and you to him."

"What's wrong with loving Arthur?"

"As a unicorn, I find it strange. Do you remember the first unicorn Arthur hunted? Arthur wanted its horn, he fell for its pureness, its silken mane and soft flank. There is the aura of the unicorn on you; Arthur fell for the white innocence in your soul, for your pale, ethereal beauty. And he will cast a net upon you and make you his. And you, Merlin. You are a prey in love with the hunter. I think you love his hunter's eyes devouring you. I think you find it erotic to serve your master."

After a few moments of silence, the unicorn prodded Merlin gently. "I am right, am I not? The thought of surrendering to him arouses you."

And he was right. The image the unicorn painted made Merlin blush. His breath was becoming shorter, and coarser.

"It's not so complicated. I'm happy to serve Arthur in whatever way he wants. I'm happy to serve him for the rest of my life. I miss Balinor. But I won't seek comfort in magic. I won't leave Arthur."

Once more his heart sank at the thought of Balinor. If his father had been alive, would Merlin leave Camelot, bring Balinor to Ealdor? Would he be living with a united family by now? Would Uther end his feud with Balinor, and leave him be? So much could have happened; so much could have been different in his life-

"Don't think about Balinor, pretty one. Come with me, I'll bring you to visit my herd. That'll cheer you up."

The unicorn lord led Merlin deeper into the forest to find the rest of his herd. Twelve unicorns were grazing under a shelter of trees. Their manes, long and twining with the falling leaves took Merlin's breath away.

As if they could feel Merlin's appreciation,the unicorns thumped their white forelegs in welcome; they surrounded him and whinnied that the dragonlord was beautiful too.

The unicorn lord nudged Merlin. "My mate has recently given birth to a son. He's only few weeks old. Would you like to see him, dragonlord?"

Merlin eagerly followed the lord of unicorns behind a particularly big tree. He heard a tiny whine, a tiny voice like the chiming of bells.

"His name is Wild," said the unicorn lord.

Merlin peeked behind the tree, and grinned. Wild stared at him with huge, bright black eyes. He did not have horns yet, but when Merlin looked closely, there was a tiny bump on his forehead.

It turned out Wild could already speak a few words.

_Dragonlord. Son of Balinor._

"I have told him about you," said the unicorn lord.

"Hello," Merlin whispered, "My name is Merlin."

_Merlin…Arthur's lover, Arthur's Merlin…_

"I am not his lover," said Merlin gently, "I'm his servant."

Merlin turned to the unicorn lord. "How does he know about Arthur?"

"I did not tell him of your prince. Young unicorns have powers of foresight. Wild is made of more spirit than flesh."

"What does he mean by '_Arthur's lover_' ?"

"I think you know what it means. Dragonlord, if you don't make a move, the prince of Camelot will claim you for his own."

Merlin could not think of a reply, so he turned to the unicorn lord and said, "It's late. I should leave now. They might notice my absence." At once his heart leapt back to Camelot, even as the unicorn lord brought him to the edge of the forest.

Arthur would be training now. Later Merlin would lead his horse to the stables, and then fetch Arthur's dinner from the kitchens.

The unicorn lord snorted. "I wish Balinor was still alive. He'd have skinned Arthur for bewitching you like this."

* * *

><p>Arthur saw Merlin approach the side of the training field. He struggled to pay attention to the knights; he couldn't be distracted in a duel. Sword fighting was the last thing on his mind, however, with Merlin barely twenty meters from him.<p>

He sneaked glances at Merlin, swerving this way and that to keep him in his peripheral vision as he approached.

Merlin's features were ethereal, so pale and silken; the skin on his neck was just begging to be bruised. Arthur often caught himself wondering what Merlin's thighs would be like, if his face and hands constantly under the sun was still so pale and soft.

He sometimes wondered how he failed to notice the beauty in his servant the first time they met.

Obviously his knights knew merchandise when they saw it, because half of them had paused to stare. Growling, Arthur stiffened. He slammed his sword into his scabbard.

Merlin jumped at the sound of sword sliding into scabbard. Arthur was striding towards him. He yelled "Dismissed!" at the knights, and they turned to their own servants and horses. Arthur slung an arm around Merlin. It could be passed off from afar as a friendly gesture, but Merlin's heart leapt as Arthur pressed him possessively to his chest.

He could smell Arthur. Arthur's sweet scent of sweat and soap. Merlin closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

Recently the two of them had been exchanging rather intimate gestures. Merlin wasn't sure when or how it started, but Arthur would find excuses to touch him, a firm, possessive caress during a banquet when some lord or lady glances at him, a wistful hand on his shoulder before bed. And Merlin would lean close to Arthur when he dressed him, would lean close to Arthur when he prepared a bath.

Arthur knew Merlin's love for him ran beyond master and servant. And Merlin knew it was the same for Arthur.

Merlin sniffed again, but this time Arthur heard him. Merlin felt Arthur's hard chest and muscles shiver.

But they both let the situation stay as it is, the two of them standing now on the training fields, Merlin in Arthur's arms, and they did not make any further moves. They were too afraid to step forward; too afraid they would invite some kind of disaster would bring an end to this delicate balance of touch-then-move-away.

Besides, Arthur was a lot kinder to Merlin now, and that was already very satisfying. Arthur treated Merlin with a gentleness he never knew the prince possessed. It was a thrilling sort of gentleness, Arthur was hunter, and Merlin found his gentleness arousing, because he knew Arthur was applying iron self-control.

Merlin untied Arthur's horse. He knelt down, and braced himself. His master stepped onto his back, and for a moment, Merlin allowed himself to indulge in the feeling of Arthur upon him, pushing him into the earth.

"Get on the horse with me," said Arthur.

Usually a servant led the horse by the rein and walked on foot.

Arthur was smiling, but his eyes were firm. "It's a command, Merlin."

Merlin's mind went blank at the smile. All he could do was obey. Arthur hauled him up effortlessly, and placing Merlin in front of him. Arthur grasped the reins, his arms around Merlin. He jerked the reins, and the horse turned towards Camelot.

* * *

><p>Merlin served Arthur dinner in his rooms.<p>

Well this is a surprise, Merlin," said Arthur between mouthfuls, "You've actually served dinner without dropping anything."

"I'll take that as a compliment, sire," Merlin muttered sarcastically.

"Have you eaten anything?"

_No. But I'd rather not go down to the servants' hall when I can spend the hour with you._

"I've eaten."

"Good. You need to wash my chain mail, sharpen my sword, and mend my boots. Get a move on it, Merlin, don't just stand there glaring at me."

_Should have left when I had the chance._

Later that night, as Merlin began to put away the plates, Arthur sat by the window-sill, staring out at the quieter, but still bustling streets of Camelot, Merlin sharpening his sword.

Merlin glanced at Arthur occasionally, admiring his firm jaw line, which was so tantalizing on display. He smiled.

"Is this what you do at night when I go about my chores? Sit and stare out the window?"

"I'm…" Arthur paused for a moment, "thinking, Merlin."

"You? Think? Sire?" said Merlin in the same tone he asks '_You're not fat, sire?'_

"Merlin!" Arthur threw a cushion at Merlin without turning away from the window.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing," said Arthur evasively.

And then Arthur surprised Merlin by blushing. He folded his arms and looked away. Merlin frowned. Was it something he said?

Burning with curiosity, because few things could make the crown prince blush, Merlin peaked out the window over Arthur's shoulder.

The window looked straight toward Merlin's rooms.

_Ah._

Merlin smiled goofishly.

But Arthur didn't find this funny. As they both fell silent, tension grew in the room.

Merlin was now feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was incredibly pleased to learn that Arthur actually _thought_about him, but he really didn't know how to respond.

Arthur glanced at him. Their eyes made contact, Merlin quickly looked away. The restrained love and lust, the mixture of gentleness and possessiveness in Arthur's eyes scorched Merlin.

"I…" Merlin gulped awkwardly, "I think I should go help Gwen in the kitchens now. There's that feast coming up."

"No, stay," said Arthur, "I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

Merlin cocked his head inquisitively.

"Something serious."

Merlin's hand tightened on the cloth and sword-polish.

"I've noticed something about you, Merlin. You…

Terror blocked out the rest of Arthur's rant. Merlin felt his own head buzzing.

_Surely it wasn't about his magic? Had Arthur seen it, when the dragon attacked? Had he seen it when they were with Balinor?_

All the warm feelings in Merlin's heart went cold.

Arthur was never even going to look at him again. Merlin didn't think he could bear that. Not after losing Balinor.

"…you always disappear in the forest in the afternoons. Gaius says he's got no idea what you're up to. And you're so…you're down Merlin, especially after that dragon attack…"

Oh. It wasn't about his magic after all.

"…and I don't think it's shock or anything like that, it's much more serious. Gaius kept saying you miss someone," Arthur's tone grew jealous, "but he just won't tell me who."

_Balinor,_Merlin, _and I'll miss him forever._

During the day it was easier to escape this feeling. The unicorns helped with his grief. But now it was night and he was in Camelot, so cold and harsh, where, if not for Arthur, he would have suffered like any other servant under noblemen. Any of his secrets could get him killed, and only just now he thought he had lost Arthur's love.

_Arthur…Balinor…I am nothing without you two…_

Balinor would probably tell him what to do. But Balinor was gone forever.

_Father…_

"What's wrong, Merlin? You've gone kinda green. This is what I meant by you being down."

Merlin let out a half-sob.

"I…I loved him."

Arthur, who had been in a relatively relaxed posture, suddenly stiffened. He turned to Merlin, who was too grieved to notice.

Merlin should have seen the look of the hunter in Arthur.

"Who?" said Arthur very quietly, a kind of quietness that was louder than the room.

Merlin felt tears prick in his eyes, "I wish he were here…I…I miss him…"

All of a sudden Merlin felt Arthur's hard, strong arms grab him, he felt himself thrown onto the bed. Arthur held his wrists in an iron grip with one hand. Merlin felt his legs pushed apart by Arthur's, he could not move, Arthur grabbed his chin with his other hand. Merlin whimpered.

Then he felt Arthur's demanding hardness against his soft belly, he cried out as he grinded, and brushed against Merlin's own stiffening cock. Arthur pressed his lips by Merlin's ear, and growled, "Who. Is. This. 'He'?" Merlin's breath hitched, he couldn't say anything between the pleasure and tears. Arthur growled, his hands tightening, he grinded again, so much lust and force put into it Merlin cried out this time, "Ah…Arthur…I..."

"Give." Arthur grinded, "Me.", Merlin by then, dazed in Arthur's grip, cried out again and again, "A. Name." Arthur pressed his hardness so harshly against Merlin he screamed, screamed and whimpered, and Arthur, so aroused, held him in a bruising grip.

They were both so aroused, they had been so restrained.

"Balinor…" Merlin could barely form a coherent sentence, "no…Arthur…it's not like…I didn't mean…please…"

Arthur's eyes blazed with pure fury. He had now the same look as when he shot the unicorn, he was going to claim, he was going to have.

"Mine, you're mine, Merlin, nobody else's," Arthur grabbed Merlin's hair, forcing his head back. He pressed his lips against his, his tongue pushing Merlin, demanding he submit. Merlin, who had surrendered since Arthur's first touch, opened his lips. Arthur growled into him, he was ripping open his shirt, grabbing Merlin's soft, creamy flesh, touching his chest, touching him everywhere on the chest. Merlin moaned under Arthur. He could hear the unicorn lord, what he'd said earlier-

_Dragonlord, the prince of Camelot will claim you for his own._

They broke apart, gasping for air, Merlin couldn't think, he could only see Arthur's blue eyes, dominating, merciless.

"You're mine, no one else's to have you, no one but me,"

_Merlin Emrys…Arthur's Merlin_...

Merlin was terrified. He was terrified of seeing Arthur this way, ravenous, feral, out of control. He felt Arthur's teeth harsh against his neck, Merlin keened as Arthur marked him.

He loved Arthur, he would serve Arthur however and in whatever way Arthur wanted. If Arthur _must_have him now, he would let him, and gladly because Merlin too had desired this for so long.

But Merlin thought this wasn't right. Arthur claiming him under the impression that Merlin once loved another man romantically wasn't right.

His heart slammed against his ribcage, amidst the haze of arousal Merlin realized he wasn't ready.

"Arthur, no…no stop…please…Arthur…"

Arthur saw the tear streaks on Merlin's face, and stopped. His eyes were brimming with fierce possessiveness and love, but also regret because he thought _he'd_made Merlin cry. And there was also lust; Arthur's being spoke of sheer lust and dominance.

"Not…not today, Arthur," said Merlin softly, "I…I love you. But I'm not ready."

Merlin, pinned under Arthur's arms and gaze, waited.

"You're right. You're not ready," Arthur gritted out, breaking himself away from Merlin. "Go before…before I…"

_Lose control. Take you._

Arthur's whole posture spoke of claiming; though he had gotten off Merlin, he could barely keep his hands to himself.

Merlin leapt off the bed, and tumbled out Arthur's chamber as fast as he could. How he ached for Arthur, how he longed for Arthur's presence. But he could not have stayed a moment longer, how could he stay and maintain control, when they could no longer keep their hands off each other?

* * *

><p>Merlin limped into his and Gaius' working room. His erection had not died down; it was throbbing, his whole being ached for Arthur.<p>

Gaius took one look at Merlin, swollen lips, disheveled hair, bruises everywhere, and leapt up in alarm.

"What is this? Where have you been?"

"In Arthur's chambers."

These days Gaius tried to prevent Merlin from seeing Arthur too much. He wondered if Gaius had guessed at the sexual tension between them.

A hand shook him out of his daze. He did not realize Gaius was still asking questions.

"Merlin, look at me! Did Arthur force this on you?" Gaius sounded furious.

Merlin blinked. _Force? Force makes it sound like an ordeal._

"I don't understand."

"I mean, were you willing? Answer me truthfully."

"Truthfully? No," said Merlin, "not at first. He took me by surprise. I…was not unwilling. But he didn't really… he stopped…we didn't do…"

Gaius nodded slowly, believing Merlin. The anger in his eyes subsided.

_What Arthur had done…what Arthur had done was delicious … I wish it'd been at a better time … I wish he'd continued …_

"Merlin," said Gaius, "go run yourself a bath of cold water."

Merlin blushed.

"In fact, I'm going to call someone to run a cold bath for Arthur too. And also," said Gaius, "if there is something wrong, you must tell me. You can't say no to the prince, but even so-

"Gaius, that's not what Arthur's like. You know that."

A while later Merlin lay on his bed. He had closed the door; he curled up under the blankets. It was dark, it was silent, Merlin rubbed his cheeks lightly against the pillow, and felt the coolness of the blankets enveloped around him. His heated breathing filled the room. He did not take the cold shower as Gaius had suggested, and now Merlin's fevered skin shivered against the blankets. He reached a hand down and touched his still leaking arousal, and hissed at the sensitive feeling of pleasure and pain. Then Merlin took his hand away. He let it throb and brush painfully against his bedclothes, Merlin buried his head almost under the blankets and moaned in delight at the feeling of _needing_, desperately _needing _Arthur's touch.

He fell asleep, still throbbing and shivering.

In Arthur's dream, he saw a unicorn in the woods. Its outline was silver-white, its smooth flanks cream-white. As always, the darker side of Arthur reared in his heart. Arthur would claim this creature, it was beautiful, so pure, so soft, he would have it. Then the unicorn raised its eyes, they were Merlin's eyes, blue and gentle. And suddenly, it was Merlin in front of him, with the colour and aura of the unicorn. Arthur growled, and in his dreams, he hunted the unicorn, captured it, making the beautiful creature his.

**Please leave a review guys! Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Merlin left a concerned Gaius as he made his way to Arthur's chamber.

He walked down the halls wearily; he had slept restlessly. Arthur had had a whole night to think about their little incident. Was he angry about Balinor still? Was he angry with Merlin now? Would he want to do…Merlin shivered…those things he had done last night?

Merlin opened the door quietly, and placed Arthur's breakfast on the nearest surface; the closet stand. He peered into the room. There was no one on the bed. Merlin walked soundlessly into the chamber.

"Arthur?" Merlin called.

He gasped when both his wrists were grabbed, then raised, and pinned against the bed-post.

"Merlin." Arthur's husky voice came intimidating close by his right ear, followed by a lick along the outer shell. Merlin closed his eyes and arched his neck, shamefully torn between wanting to run away and wanting to lean into Arthur's arms.

Obviously his reaction affected Arthur, because the prince's breath hitched. "God, I can't resist you when you're like this," Arthur's hand reached under Merlin's shirt, brushing an already hardened nipple.

"Nhggg…"

"Make that sound for me again, Merlin," a harder twist on the oversensitive bud this time.

"Nhggg…ah…"

"Good boy," the husky voice was going to drive him insane.

Then Arthur stopped. He took a deep breath, and to Merlin's amazement, let his arms go.

Arthur stepped back. Merlin turned around to face him.

"Sorry. I didn't intend to greet you that way, but…like I said, I couldn't resist. I…I've been thinking about last night-

Merlin opened his mouth, about to explain the misunderstanding, but Arthur shushed him.

"No, let me finish. First of all, I'm sorry. I was way, way too forward last night. I tore your clothes and I made you cry. And I did that when you clearly said you loved another."

Arthur's eyes, Merlin noted, was turning blank and cold, the mask of the prince. And yet somehow, he still looked vulnerable.

"We've been so close I've forgotten that your official position means you can't say no to the prince, which might be why you allowed my advances. I'm sorry, and I promise you I'll stop. You have to know though," and Arthur's eyes lost their princely demeanor for a moment. His ice blue softened a little, his hand reached out and stroked Merlin's skin gently, "I love you, and that is why I will not interfere if you choose to love another."

Merlin held on to Arthur's hand; hardened, chivalrous, brave, precious, his hand was all these things to him. Merlin kissed it tenderly.

"What if I told you I chose you?"

A surge of hope and something darker leapt into Arthur's eyes, and that slow, burning fire deep within Merlin intensified.

"Then we will continue what I started just now," said Arthur, "and this time I will not stop."

"Balinor was my father," there was a brief look of surprise from Arthur, "I don't love him in the way you misunderstood. I choose you, Arthur. It was always you."

Daringly, Merlin pushed back the sleeves of Arthur's arm, and lapped his tongue against the hardened muscle.

And found himself barely a second later literally _slammed _onto Arthur's bed. His hips were held in place by Arthur's iron grip. Then Arthur lowered his own hips, and made a long, merciless grind that elicited moans from both of them.

"Uh…"

Without waiting for Merlin to recover, Arthur did it again, and before he knew it, his arms were around Arthur as he grinded faster and harder against him. Everything was white, all Merlin could do was hold on and try not to drown in the amazing pleasure.

A hand beneath his jaw, and then Arthur's mouth on his own. It was sensory overload, Arthur's lips sent Merlin over the edge. He swallowed Merlin's moans as he came. Then it was Arthur's turn to come, and he made a sound that was deep, low and vibrating from his throat.

When he opened his half-gazed eyes again, Merlin saw that Arthur's eyes were dark, his gaze raking Merlin hungrily up and down.

"I hope you know, Merlin," Arthur said as he reached down to untie Merlin's shirt, "that was _nowhere _near enough to satisfy me."

"Oh…god," Merlin murmured as Arthur stroked him hard again.

"I want you, Merlin."

Arthur stripped them both of their shirts, and Merlin stared, transfixed at the sight before him. He would have liked to touch, except his wrists were still help up by the prince's hand.

Arthur gazed at the expanse of snow white skin before greedily kissing along Merlin's sides.

"And I will have you," those words come out in a growl.

Suddenly the hand holding his wrists tightened, and Merlin was lifted up. He knew he could not escape if he wanted to. He felt Arthur's rock-hard arousal against the small of his back. Merlin exhaled shakily, both in fear and anticipation.

Arthur's thighs spread Merlin's apart; he felt a calloused hand stroke the inside of his legs.

"Beautiful," said Arthur worshipfully, "beautiful."

Merlin waited, hoping, hoping that the hand going further and further up his thighs would…

Arthur's hand closed around his dripping arousal, and Merlin closed his eyes in bliss.

"Ah…ah…"

Then the hand left, moving further and further back, towards Merlin's backside.

Merlin turned to face Arthur. He realized Arthur had already confessed his love, and looked so vulnerable doing so. Merlin hadn't even said those three words to him yet, and intended to let Arthur know his feelings were absolutely reciprocated.

"Arthur, I love you."

He said it softly, holding Arthur's gaze.

Merlin's body was vulnerable, open for Arthur, his eyes communicating all the love, the trust, the acceptance and permission, all the warm need to give.

Their eyes met, gentle against darkly desirous, and in that moment the arousal Merlin felt became so intense it felt raw.

Growling, Arthur plunged himself all the way into Merlin.

Merlin opened his mouth and made an almost soundless cry of pain and pleasure.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! More coming soon. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A'N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I finally have the story and all the chapters completely figured out!**

* * *

><p>It was dawn. Arthur was warm and content, because of the pocket of heat between his bed and the sheets, because of the silken feel of skin against skin, and mostly because he was holding Merlin snugly within his arms. Merlin, who was serenely sleeping, Merlin, whose cheekbones curved and softly glowed in a way that redefined the dawn.<p>

He untangled himself, went to the window and looked out. Most of the servants were already at work, what with the upcoming feast to celebrate the banishment of the Great Dragon. There were the dignitaries and lords from all the other kingdoms that supported the purging of magic. One more group of guests would be arriving today, the young Lord Cobalt and his men from the neighboring kingdom.

There was a shuffle from the bed, and Arthur turned to see his manservant gingerly sitting up. The blanket fell back, and Arthur felt heat pooling downwards as he saw Merlin's bare shoulders, and the bruises that were the mark of his lust. His eyes widened at Arthur, who was standing unclothed by the window.

"Morning," said Arthur, completely unperturbed. And because it was so much fun teasing his adorable servant, he allowed his gaze to rake up and down at what he could see of Merlin.

As if burnt by the heat of Arthur's gaze, Merlin ducked his head. His hands grasped the blankets, suddenly aware of his nakedness. "Morning," he croaked, in a voice hoarse from the hours of yelling. He was blushing, Arthur noticed, there was a light brush of pink.

"Sore?" continued Arthur.

Merlin blushed harder, as if self-conscious about the burn and tiredness in his limbs.

Still so virginal, sinfully so.

Arthur was on the bed again in seconds; he pulled the blanket away, lifted Merlin's chin up and covered his mouth with his. Then he did what he did throughout the night before, which was to savor Merlin to his heart's content, firmly, thoroughly, deeply, until Merlin's tongue helplessly followed his.

By the time he pulled away, Merlin was trembling. "Arthur…"

Arthur reached down and grasped Merlin's hardness. He began stroking; drawing out soft, almost inaudible mewls from Merlin that grew steadily louder.

"Ah…Arthur… slower…"

Arthur shivered, realizing Merlin was still sensitive from last night. He slowed his pace, stroking Merlin until his thighs began spreading involuntarily. Arthur slowly pressed two fingers into Merlin's entrance, still slick from the night before. He moved his fingers, gently at first, then a little more vigorously until he brushed against that spot that made Merlin arch his back and spread his legs even further.

"I'll go slowly," said Arthur, pushing in inch by inch, reminding himself to be careful because Merlin had only been opened by him once before.

Once Arthur buried himself to the hint, he forced himself to pause to let Merlin accommodate. But Merlin buckled his hips.

"Move…now…"

Arthur's hands, which were gripping on to Merlin's hips, twitched, and it was only through iron force of will that he stopped himself.

"Are you sure? Not too much after last night?"

"It hurts but it's so good…"

That broke Arthur's self control. He pulled back and plunged forward, and cried out with Merlin at the blinding pleasure.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" They were picking up their rate, "How sinful you sound and look?"

Merlin was coming before he could give an answer, and then Arthur was over the edge too.

Moments later, Arthur was holding Merlin under the covers again, having decided that they could sleep for just a bit longer before the group of guests arrived at Camelot.

"You seem smug," murmured Merlin.

"I am smug," Arthur whispered back.

* * *

><p>"So who's arriving today?" Merlin asked as he followed Arthur down the hall. A group of knights trailed behind them, part of the audience sent by Uther to welcome the guests.<p>

"Lord Cobalt. A young lord; recently inherited his father's lands," said Arthur.

"Never heard of him."

"His lands are up north of the kingdom of Tír-Mòr. He's gaining quite the reputation for having a sharp wit, which is why my father invited him."

"You can gain a reputation for that?"

"You will not cross him, Merlin," Arthur turned around, the motion abruptly halting everyone in their tracks, "they say Cobalt can have the King of Tír-Mòr running in circles if he so wishes."

"And Uther is inviting this lord into the heart of Camelot?"

"Camelot never backs down from the dangerous or the powerful."

It was too late to lament the stupidity of inviting such a person, so Merlin focused on remembering a spell he had learned. It allowed him to check if another person was a sorcerer as well as the amount of magical power if said person was a sorcerer. He would use to check if Lord Cobalt might be of any danger to Arthur.

Arthur placed an arm around Merlin's shoulder. The warmth and the familiar scent calmed him somewhat.

"Are you alright? Merlin, you can go back to the castle. I have enough guards and knights here."

"No, no, I'm not scared…just a bit tired. But I'm still coming with you."

Arthur's eyes softened for the briefest moment, but quickly turned guarded again, as they were only a short distance from the gate.

Merlin's first view of Cobalt was of the young lord turning his head the slightest degree, and of piercing eyes flitting just once, almost imperceptibly, between Merlin and Arthur.

And it was enough to stun every thought out of Merlin's head.

_It feels as if he knows everything. No, that's impossible…_ _calm down_, Merlin told himself.

Cobalt's eyes flicked to Merlin's scarf, and focused exactly on the spot that covered a bruise Arthur had left.

_By the gods, he knows everything somehow…_

And just as quickly, the fierce look in Cobalt's eyes faded, leaving Merlin stunned and wondering if he had imagined everything.

"Greetings, Arthur Pendragon," he called out from his horse, "prince heir of a great realm!"

"And you, Cobalt of Tír-Mòr," Arthur replied without missing a beat, "lord master to his own!"

"Better heir of a kingdom than lord of an estate."

_Well spoken_, Merlin had to admit. But he still felt the urge to whirl Arthur far away from this place, because well spoken or not, he could not be sure of Cobalt's agenda.

Cobalt dismounted his horse, and the small group of men behind him followed suit. With loud, heavy strides, he moved in a way that could only be described as over-confident.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. He had the same look now as whenever he assessed a new knight. Unimpressed by the swagger, but mildly interested at the prospect of taming the recklessness into something that fitted more with the knight's code.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin silently began the incantation that tested for sorcery.

"_Ácyme__wiðinnan hine…_" _Look within him…_

His magic responded readily, like a flexing dragon ready for flight. Merlin closed his eyes to prevent anyone seeing the golden glow. With those words of the Old Religion, he felt his mind brush against another presence. His magic stayed just outside what seemed to be a wall. He knew he needed to finish the spell before he could see if Cobalt posed any magical danger.

He heard leather against leather; Cobalt had clasped Arthur's hand.

"I admire something about you and the knights of Camelot: strength, courage, and fine swordsmanship. Very important qualities, don't you think?"

"There are other qualities equally valuable." Arthur's voice remained guarded.

"And perhaps you could give me advice on swordplay? I like to take advice from the best."

There is a short pause. Merlin opened his eyes.

"I would be glad to," said Arthur, with a hint of a smile, "it is good that you take interest in the sword."

Merlin tried to ignore the small pang of sadness and jealously. Of course Arthur would be pleased that Cobalt shared an interest in swordplay. It was the one thing Merlin could not give Arthur. He was not a knight. Unlike Cobalt, he could not announce his skills proudly, in the open, to impress his prince.

He hoped that one day Arthur would see him for his worth. But even if he never got the chance to reveal his magic, Merlin would be content to serve his prince silently for the rest of his life.

It was then that Merlin realized he had forgotten about his spell. The entourage was already moving back toward the castle. Merlin soundlessly started the incantation again.

"_Ácyme__wiðinnan hine…_ _áscian!_" _Look within him…seek! _

He found the smallest trace of power. Just enough to light a candle or lift a pebble, nothing more. Cobalt himself might not even be aware of it.

Well, what could one expect from a person so interested in swordplay? Of course he wouldn't have much magical potential. Merlin would have to look out for other signs of danger. But anything was better than another hidden sorcerer.

Yet he still felt anxiety and unease.

* * *

><p>Early that afternoon, Merlin was working in a wing of the royal kitchen. This part of the kitchen was empty; the cooks and servants had gone to take a break. Merlin felt guilty about missing his shift the night before, and so decided not to rest just yet.<p>

He was categorizing the spices sent as a gift from the kingdom of Nemeth when he came across a curved, white object. _Ah yes, the fang of a Griffin_. A gift from the kingdom of Tír-Mòr. _Honestly, these lords and kings really try their best to out-do each other_, Merlin thought. In the past few days, as the many lords invited to Uther's feast arrived, he had seen a huge array of strange treasures. Merlin placed the fang back in the container he found it in.

At this moment, the door burst open. A young man breathed heavily as he dragged a cart into the kitchen. Another man followed, bellowing snidely, "Are you completely useless? This needs to be placed indoors! This-

"I'm so sorry-

"You left it outside! If someone tipped it over, Rience, I will flay you, because this is worth more than your skin!"

The cart's wheels caught on an uneven spot on the kitchen floor. The young man's eyes widened in panic as the cart refused to be pulled further.

"YOU IDIOT-

"Here, hold on, the wheel is stuck," said Merlin, as he dropped the spices and ran to help.

The older man snorted, murmured something that sounded like an insult, and strode off.

When they finally pushed the cart into a corner of the kitchen, he noticed that the young man was standing quite still. Merlin turned to face him. The lad looked only a few years older than him. He was about Arthur's height, Merlin thought. He had guileless brown eyes. And he didn't deserve such treatment from the yelling, angry man.

"Rience, was it?"

"Yes."

"I'm Merlin," he offered a tentative smile to Rience, who was staring rather uncannily at him.

As Merlin looked him in the eye, the other boy turned away. But moments later, Merlin noticed from the corner of his vision that Rience was staring at him again.

"Where are you from, Rience, and why was that man so angry?"

"I'm Lord Cobalt's squire. That was my lord's steward, yelling at me. My lord sent twenty or so decorated torches for King Uther's celebration. And this cart contains expensive oil for the torches."

"He had no reason to treat you so," Merlin said, "it's just a cart of fuel!"

"I should have taken better care of it. But…but thank you for helping me, Merlin."

The stilted conversation was just awkward enough to make Merlin aware of their close proximity in the otherwise empty kitchen, but not awkward enough as to be unbearable.

He wanted to help and give something to this slightly gawky, but somehow endearing young man. So he turned to him, and said, "You must be tired from all that pulling. I'll get you something to eat."

"No, you don't have to-

"It's no problem at all, the cooks will think I ate it, and they keep saying that I should eat more."

Merlin wrapped a pastry in a piece of cloth, and Rience pocketed it with a care and tenderness that seemed unusual, in Merlin's opinion, for such an insignificant gift.

There was more warmth between them now, and Rience looked at him with trusting eyes.

The young man stared at the floor pensively for a few moments, before looking up.

"I just…I just wanted to say, you look very nice…no, no I mean, you're very nice looking, Merlin."

Merlin felt heat rush up to his face, and knew he was blushing.

"Who the hell are you?" A familiar voice suddenly boomed.

Both Merlin and Rience jumped, as they turned to see Arthur Pendragon standing by the door.

_How long has he been standing there? _

Arthur strode forward, anger and jealously strumming through his powerful frame.

"If I _ever_ see you near my manservant again," the prince hissed, "I willtake my sword and I will _run you through_."

Rience backed away, found the archway that led to the adjacent wing of the royal kitchens, and scampered away.

The prince turned around, and Merlin found himself both petrified and heavily aroused as Arthur backed him into a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: So how was it? Please leave a review and let me know! <strong>

**I'm writing Chapter 4 now, but reviews always make me write faster! Hint hint. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A'N: Hope you guys like! :)**

* * *

><p>Merlin felt his back against the wall at the same time he felt Arthur's arms cage around him. With Arthur's body, the hard wall behind him and the unyielding bulk of Arthur's chest in front of him, Merlin whined as his body betrayed him. He instinctively flushed, and heat pooled downwards.<p>

Arthur pinned Merlin's wrists against the wall above him. The prince's other hand was splayed possessively over Merlin's waist. Merlin gasped as he was pinned into place. He realized that somehow, his legs had gone weak and had spread a little on their own accord. Never missing a thing, Arthur immediately pushed himself between Merlin's legs. Ashamed at his own body's betrayal, Merlin closed his eyes and turned his head, but felt a hand turn his chin back.

"Don't close your eyes on me."

And so Merlin slowly opened his eyes, and found himself trapped under Arthur's dark gaze.

"Who was that."

"We weren't doing anything! I…I just gave him food."

"Why did you give him food, and, answer me, who was he."

"Lord Cobalt's squire, Rience, and we were tired from carrying that fuel cart over there..."

"Why do you know his name?"

"Arthur, please stop," Merlin said softly, "you should know by now there would never be anyone but you."

The edges of Arthur's features seemed to soften slightly.

"Especially after all we've been through since we met," Merlin continued.

And if Arthur knew how much his magic had done, he would doubt Merlin even less.

No, Merlin thought, if he's so infuriated over Rience, what would he do when he finds out about my secret?

Anxiety gripped him again. He could either take this secret to the grave, or risk losing Arthur's trust forever. A grey bleakness settled over him as he became more and more certain that he was inclined to go with the first choice.

Arthur suddenly said, "That Rience likes you. I could see it in his eyes."

His free hand reached downwards, cupped Merlin, and squeezed. Merlin groaned.

Arthur was still slightly annoyed, Merlin could see that, but it wasn't the same sort of cold anger from a moment ago. A small smile made its way onto Merlin's face. Lovable prat…

"He can't have you," Arthur said firmly and with finality.

Lovable prat that was driving him insane, Merlin thought, gasping as Arthur's hand stroked and fueled the aching fire within him.

"Does this feel good, Merlin?"

"Ah…yes. Yes."

Merlin threw his head back, and cried out as Arthur's hand worked another kind of magic on him. Soon he was coming, riding out waves and waves of pleasure, and there were tears sliding down his cheeks from the sheer intensity.

Merlin whimpered when Arthur's hand didn't stop after he came, and instead carried on even more roughly.

"Arthur…what…"

It was too much, his skin felt as if a fever had spread, he felt too sensitive for more contact, yet he didn't want Arthur to stop.

"I'm going to exhaust you here on the counter, and then I'll take you later tonight."

Merlin's mouth had drooped open, as he tilted his head back, eyes screwed shut with the pain and pleasure of being hard again so quickly. Suddenly, he felt Arthur nip against his neck, and within seconds the prince was making another mark.

He gasped as he came again, face heating with shame at his soaked pants.

A minute later, when Merlin had finally managed to open his eyes, he realized that his prat had already disappeared, leaving him trembling on the counter, marked, still tingling with arousal, and half-dying with shame at the state of his pants.

* * *

><p>Somehow, he managed to slip back to his room without anyone remarking on his state, although he heard a few snorts and tsk-ing noises along the way, and Gaius' eyebrows rose up so quickly they looked like someone had yanked them with strings.<p>

After finding a clean pair of pants, he began wiping his dirty pair with a cloth, wiping harder and harder until both the cloth and pants were horribly rumpled. Finally Merlin decided it would need a wash, and put it aside for the time being. He lay down on his bed. It was early afternoon, and he was already tired.

_There were so many dignitaries and their servants out there_, he thought, _how many of them saw me on my way back?_

The lord who had sent the griffin fang, he had seen Merlin sidling down the corridors. He had turned to his squires, and they chuckled as if they had an inside joke.

And there was that lady and her lord, from Nemeth; the lord looked outraged, the lady tried to hid her giggling behind a handkerchief.

Of course, there were dozens of others who reacted not at all, but still, it had felt mortifying. On the other hand, he was lucky not to have run into Lord Cobalt, whose sharp eyes, Merlin was sure, would notice and who would immediately guess what had happened in the kitchen. He wasn't sure if Lord Cobalt knew of his relationship with Arthur, but his gut feeling told him Cobalt had already guessed. And if so, Merlin wanted to make sure Cobalt knew as little as possible.

That man was dangerous. It wasn't because Merlin was jealous; Cobalt's presence filled him with unease. However, Merlin was confident Cobalt wasn't a sorcerer. He didn't even want to think about that possibility. How could a man who flaunted his sword-playing skills so openly, who wanted so much to be like Arthur's knights, be a sorcerer? No, it was not possible-

Merlin frowned as his magic reacted to a trickle of power coming toward him. It was cool, and it possessed a kind of icy, liquid grace. If it was visible, he would have said it was silver-white. Merlin recognized it to be the unicorn herd just as the raw power transformed into a voice in his mind.

_Emrys. Come to the forest at once._

Merlin clambered off his bed. He had clean pants; he was as presentable appearance-wise as could be. But clothing was a thing of the material world, and he was pretty sure the unicorns could sense the traces of fiery desire still coursing through his veins. He himself had often been able to sense the love and desire rolling off Arthur in waves.

But he couldn't keep them waiting, and so hurried on his way out of the castle.

* * *

><p>The Unicorn Lord was waiting, as usual, a small distance in front of his herd. Merlin paused where he stood just within sight of them. He held on to the tree trunk next to him. He recalled all that he had done with Arthur in the past two days, including losing his virginity to the prince. He could see himself, arching his spine, panting with desperation as he let Arthur claim him. The unicorns had called him a creature "pure of magic unlike mortal men". Would they think the same now?<p>

"You must be wondering, Emrys, whether losing your virginity is equivalent to losing your purity?"

"Yes."

So they knew about the past two days, of course they knew.

"It does not, Emrys. You have not lost your purity. What you gave to Pendragon, was borne of pure love. It does not taint your soul. Whilst we do not love your prince as we love you, we respect him because we respect your decision."

Merlin smiled. He nodded, and walked the rest of the distance to stand in front of the Unicorn Lord.

"Come, Emrys."

Together, they walked until they stood in the center of where the herd gathered. Merlin saw that Wild, the recently born unicorn, was sleepily nuzzling his mother. Wild turned his head, blinking, eyes glowing warmly at Merlin.

"The time has come to tell you that we came here with a purpose."

Merlin turned away from Wild in surprise.

"The Old Religion has long decreed that you and Pendragon will unite Albion. Both you and him have been blessed with gifts beyond that of ordinary people. You, Emrys, shall become the greatest sorcerer of them all, and he, Pendragon, will become the king of kings."

Merlin shivered at the power building up behind the words.

"But to fulfill your destiny, you and Pendragon must form a bond stronger than any mortal bond. You two are two sides of the same coin, and this must be a bond between your souls. To help you, the Old Religion will give you one last gift. This gift is a bond that will help prevent either of you from ever falling to darkness. But you should know, Emrys, that this bond can never be broken once made."

Merlin stared at the Unicorn Lord in surprise. He had not expected such heavy burdens to be suddenly brought forth.

"You...you have to give me more time."

"Come back in three days, Emrys, and we will show you what the gift is. In three days time you may take the gift, and keep it safe. When you and Arthur decide to form the bond is up to the two of you."

"Can't you tell me anymore about this gift?"

"I can tell you one more thing about it, Emrys. _Dragon and Sigil_."

With that, the Unicorn Lord nodded and turned back to his herd. Merlin knew he would say no more. As he turned to leave, however, Wild suddenly lifted his head. The young unicorn could not speak, but Merlin heard it's voice, filled with concern, in his head.

_A warning, Emrys. Be wary of fire._

* * *

><p>Dragon and Sigil...dragon and sigil...Merlin repeated the words in his head, trying to make sense of the meaning.<p>

As he made his way back to the castle, he decided to go by the training grounds. Arthur would be there, training the knights. If in three days he was to go back to the unicorns for that gift, then right now he wanted to find a place where he can watch Arthur, feel close to him, without impeding or intruding too much into Arthur's space.

This will do, he thought, as he took sat down beside a cart filled with firewood. He could see the training field from here, and the area was relatively empty. Most of the Camelot servants were in the kitchens preparing for the feast tonight, which Merlin realized, would be in a few hours.

Cobalt was on the training field, showing Arthur one move after another whilst the others watched and cheered. He was very skilled for someone who wasn't a knight. He fought with a detached grace, moving through thrusts and pars coolly, as if it didn't require his full attention, although Merlin could see that each move was calculated and required expert skills to deflect.

After the round with Cobalt, Arthur disappeared into the equipment shed. Everyone else on the training field stopped to take a break.

Unfortunately, Cobalt could see him. The head of silvery blond hair turn in his direction. Even from this distance he could see that the upturned nose and folded arms where both a mockery and a challenge.

Cobalt made a beckoning motion at him. Holding his chin up defiantly, Merlin stepped away from the cart and, wary of the foreign knights looking at him, some with predatory hunger, some with mockery and many with both, he walked across to stand before Cobalt.

Even with the arrogant, sharp features, Cobalt's eyes were the focus of his face. They were onyx black, sharply and straightly defined. Most of the time they were half-lidded, yet even that did not hide the flashing intensity within them.

Cobalt's eyes were properly open now, and Merlin could see the cold, flashing intelligence. He had to fight not to flinch.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Come closer."

"Why?"

"You, will do well to obey. Servant."

The Camelot knights were beginning to look uncomfortable, but many of the foreign warriors snorted.

With hands that had clenched into trembling fists, Merlin took another step forward. Involuntarily, his magic was boiling with rage.

"Why aren't you working in the kitchen, where you were assigned, Merlin? If any of us finds the feast less than satisfactory, I think we should hold you responsible, shouldn't we?"

Merlin flinched. Cobalt knew his name, and even knew where he was supposed to work today.

The lord leaned uncomfortably close, and fixed his attention on Merlin's scarf.

"Surprised I know all this? Thrown off your feet?" Cobalt whispered, "Good. Because you always will be. I will _always_ be two and one steps ahead of you."

Cobalt reached forward, placed his hand on Merlin's scarf, and made what seemed to be a brushing motion.

Then he stepped back, just as the door to the equipment shed opened. By the time Arthur had stepped out of the shed, it looked as if Cobalt was simply having a talk with Merlin.

"You all look very tense," said Arthur, his smile fading, "what's going on?"

"I was simply questioning Merlin as to why he isn't helping with the preparation for the celebration. He was sitting by that cart over there. The servants of Camelot can be quite lazy, don't you think?"

"I'm sure Merlin has his reasons, Cobalt."

"Although, I suppose, you must be quite satisfied with the pretty little thing you have here," he laughed.

Tension faded a little from the knights, as remarks on the attractiveness of a comrade or a servant was often done teasingly. This was familiar to them.

Merlin looked coldly at Cobalt, and then turned to wait for Arthur's response.

The prince's face was stern and blank. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said in a steely, controlled voice that meant this was the end of discussion, "He is satisfying, yes."

He was dimly aware of the other knights chuckling and then moving away to carry on with their training. Without another word, he turned and ran as quickly as he could from the training field.

It was only until he was in a deserted corridor that he stopped, leaning his head against the cold stone wall.

_Pretty little thing. Satisfying._

_Yes._

In front of all the knights, Arthur had shown that Merlin was simply a servant he could fuck.

He pressed his hands over his face as he tried to defeat the sense of utter hollowness that came from the feeling of being used by the one person he would give everything for.

The unicorns had said he should bond with Arthur, but how can he do that when-

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and turned around just quickly enough to see Arthur coming toward him, before the prince grabbed him by the arms.

"What-

"Not here, we're going back to my chambers."

He was manhandled back down the corridor. Merlin wasn't sure why Arthur wanted them back in his chambers. Unless it was to use him for sex again, he thought in sadness.

Merlin struggled, but firm hands effortlessly restrained him, and then a few moments later, with a push and a slam of the door, they were inside Arthur's chambers.

Arthur held on to Merlin's shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"As if you don't know. You've humiliated me enough. So if you don't mind, can I please go back to the kitchens, because as Cobalt pointed out, I have work to finish?"

Arthur's grip tightened, as did his expression. "If this is about my response to Cobalt, it was simply the most diplomatic way to end a conversation with a stuffy nobleman."

Merlin didn't know what to say, so he bit his lips, and remained silent.

"This is what the knights do all the time," Arthur continued, "They make vulgar comments about each other and about their servants, and god knows I don't like it, but with so many of them watching us on the field, I had to end it as quickly and as casually as possible."

Still upset, but also a little relieved, Merlin nodded. His eyes widened, however, when Arthur pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not very good with talking like this," Arthur said quietly, "but I'm sorry. I regret doing that too. In any other circumstance, Cobalt would not have gotten away with it. Next time, no matter the situation, no one, not Cobalt or any other nobleman, gets away with it."

Merlin felt his heart ache as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

He placed his hands by Arthur's face before giving him a kiss.

And then, as always when he came into contact with Arthur, he hungered for more. So Merlin pressed himself against Arthur as he deepened the kiss.

"Merlin, you don't have to -

"Thought you'd have a more eager response," murmured Merlin, as in a spontaneous moment of mischief, he turned his head, yielded his neck, and lowered his eyes.

Seeing Merlin, blushing, neck bared, long lashes lowered temptingly, was more than enough to break Arthur's control.

Merlin smiled as his prince gripped him by the arms and pressed him against wall. He moaned as Arthur began to ravish his neck mercilessly. One of Arthur's hands began to tauntingly squeeze Merlin's nipples, alternating between harsh and gentle motions, as his other hand reached down to greedily grab Merlin's erection.

Between Merlin's cries, Arthur bent by his right ear and whispered, "You really are the most gorgeous creature."

And then Arthur's hands stopped.

Still short of breath, Merlin opened his eyes, feeling a little confused.

Arthur gave him a wickedly playful look. "You're not coming now, Merlin. I've just remembered. A particularly forward lady from Essetir sent me two gifts. It would please me greatly if you chose one of them to wear tonight at the feast."

Leaving Merlin desperately unsatisfied, Arthur went to the pile of gifts from the visiting dignitaries, and picked up a medium sized wooden box.

Merlin blushed when he saw what was inside.

One gift was a ring of adjustable size, studded with jewels, and the other was a black object the length of a small stick and the width of a coin.

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: How was this chapter? Please leave a review!<strong>

**And if you have a preference as to whether Merlin will choose 'ring' or 'plug', or both, please tell me. Hehe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A'N: **Thank you so much for all your lovely comments :) ****

**Most of you voted 'both', so both it is! :) **

* * *

><p>Merlin bit his lips and struggled to control his labored breathing as he bent forward to pour wine for the lords. The plug that Arthur had eased into him earlier pushed mercilessly against his prostate. His hand trembled, and it was only with an instinctual surge of his magic that the wine he poured didn't overflow. Gingerly, he straightened his back. The plug was driving him wild; every minute movement teased the deep spot within him, and if not for the ring around the base of his erection, he would have came just from the walk from Arthur's chambers to the hall.<p>

Uther was giving what seemed to be the longest speech of any feast, and once Merlin finished pouring the wine, the lords raised their cups, roared and cheered, and to his dismay Uther continued talking. He had no idea what the king was saying, all he knew was that somehow he managed to make it back to the side of the hall where all the servants stood.

He pressed his back against the stone wall, but the coolness did little to calm his excited flesh. He really must have masochistic tendencies by choosing both the plug and the ring, but the thought of Arthur claiming him after being made so sensitive by the toys was too good to resist. He looked over to where the prince was seated beside Uther. Arthur had indeed been observing Merlin, and when their eyes met, Merlin shivered at the intensity and the dark promise in the prince's gaze. He felt himself clench around the plug.

At this point he realized Rience was talking to him.

"Hm? Sorry, I…ngh…didn't hear you," Merlin turned to him, trying not to whimper as he moved.

"What happened after Prince Arthur turned up this afternoon?"

Merlin remembered Arthur's jealousy upon finding Rience and himself in the kitchens.

"Nothing bad," Merlin managed to blurt out.

"You're looking flushed. Well, the Camelot servants' livery does look as if there are too many layers."

Merlin nodded. _Oh god oh god, go away and let me hump the wall in peace…oh my god did I just think that…_

"My lord gave me a gift before the feast. New shoes. I have to say his taste is a bit strange."

At the mention of Rience's master, Merlin turned to look at Cobalt skillfully making Uther laugh.

He was still haunted by earlier when Cobalt hissed into his ear "_I will always be two and one steps ahead of you"_, and so he looked at Rience's shoe, feeling rather silly as he tried to deduce whether this gift could have anything to do with a scheme against himself.

"They make a clanging noise against stone floors, but other than that they're alright."

Loud shoes. Hardly a masterful scheme. He really was becoming paranoid.

Arthur, he saw, was making a beckoning motion.

"I have to go," he murmured to Rience.

Carrying the wine jar, Merlin was half-way across the hall when the aching pleasure began to intensify, and his muscles contracted as he tried to come. He gasped as the ring stopped him, and whimpered as he walked the rest of the way, right on the titillating edge of pleasure and joy.

"Talking to that boy again," Arthur grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer.

"If you haven't noticed, Sire, I am _very_ _frustrated_."

Arthur's lips quirked upwards.

"My cup needs filling," he said, eyeing Merlin up and down, "Bend."

Merlin hissed as he bent forward, face heating up as he felt Arthur's eyes on him. He filled the cup as quickly as possible, and was about to straighten when a firm, gloved hand on his neck kept him in position.

"Arthur…"

His entire body was shivering.

"Half the hall has been looking at you," Arthur whispered in his ear.

Arthur's other hand reached forward, slowly tracing it's way down Merlin's jaw. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned toward it.

"I won't have them looking any longer."

With a toast to Uther and the lords, Arthur stood up, and swiftly maneuvered Merlin, who felt feverish and weak as a kitten, out of the hall.

* * *

><p>He made a sound of indignity as Arthur rid him of his clothing and flung him onto the bed, then flushed at the proximity of his prince, who had taken all his clothes off too.<p>

Arthur smugly said, "Like what you're seeing?"

Trembling, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, and gently lapped against his muscular chest. He smiled as the toned muscles jumped against his tongue, as Arthur's breathing grew rougher, as the calloused hands that held him tightened their grip.

Merlin bent down until he was level with Arthur's throbbing lust. Eyelashes shivering and fluttering, he wrapped his mouth tenderly over the top, tasting it for the first time. He whimpered as he felt hands gripping fistfuls of his hair, gaining complete control over the movement of his head. The pained whimper quickly turned into a moan as Arthur whispered darkly, "Take it_ all._"

Arthur pushed Merlin's head down. Almost on its own accord, Merlin's mouth opened. He held himself pliant and submissive as Arthur forced his entire length into his throat, inch by unyielding inch. He could feel the thick length, deep, pulsing, violating his throat, and when Arthur once again placed a firm hand against the back of his neck, his arousal was so strong that a moan was ripped from him.

"I noticed," said Arthur, "you like this, don't you?" His grip on the back of Merlin's neck tightened a little. It did little to affect his breathing; it was the sense of absolute control and strength in that little motion that drove Merlin wild.

Arthur began moving Merlin's head up and down, one hand still on his neck. His movements became more and more erratic, until he was ramming himself into Merlin's throat, with Merlin's moans aiding him quickly towards completion.

When Arthur came, he came with Merlin's lip wrapped around the base of his length. Merlin closed his eyes at the sensation of hot seed sliding it's way straight into his stomach, spurt after spurt of it.

Merlin was trembling so hard when Arthur withdrew he could barely lift his head.

"Please…please take the ring off…and the plug…"

Arthur took advantage of his weakened state by biting and frankly having his way with Merlin's neck.

"I should make you wear the ring during the day, so you can never get pleasure without my touch."

"Ngh…"

Suddenly Arthur paused.

"Did you hear that?"

Merlin listened.

There was someone outside the door.

Arthur leapt off the bed, and drew his sword. The sound of metal sliding in scabbard clearly alarmed the trespasser, whose steps audibly moved away from the door.

It was then that Merlin realized what the stranger's steps sounded like.

Clanging. Shoes clanging against stone floor.

"I recognize it. It's Rience."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and slammed the hilt of his sword against the wall. The noise rebounded, and immediately they heard Rience scampering away.

Arthur opened the door and looked down the hall to make sure.

"Yes, it was Rience," he said, closing it.

Arthur turned to Merlin again. He proceeded to take the ring and plug away and pushed Merlin down onto the mattress. For the time being, all thoughts of Cobalt and Rience left his head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin managed to slip out of Camelot and into the forest. Although he had not been summoned, he managed to find the unicorn herd by instinct, by his magic. The herd, he could tell, was surprised to see him. Wild, the youngest unicorn, got up to bump his head happily against Merlin's legs.<p>

"I'm worried," he told the Unicorn Lord, "there's a nobleman, Cobalt, and I don't trust him. I feel as if there's a trap closing in around me and Arthur."

"Indeed?"

"I think the herd should keep a distance from Camelot. Cobalt hasn't got enough magic to be a sorcerer, but he might still try to ensnare one of you if he finds you by accident."

"We will heed to your words of caution. Be careful of this nobleman you speak of. Are you sure he is not a sorcerer?"

"He's too interested in swordplay."

Having given the unicorns his warning, Merlin headed back to Camelot.

A few moments after his footsteps had faded, Wild suddenly grew restless, and shook his head in the direction to the left of his herd. The Unicorn Lord flicked his tail to calm his son, before lifting his head.

"Pendragon. Why don't you come out from behind that bush?"

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: <strong>**How did you like this chapter? Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A'N: I love you all, dear reviewers! And to anyone new to the story, welcome :) **

* * *

><p>Arthur gripped the hilt of his sword at the sound of the Unicorn Lord's voice directed toward him; a voice that was neither loud nor soft. The voice sped through the wind into his ears and spontaneously made it's way into his mind. In that sense it was commanding.<p>

"Pendragon. Why don't you come out from behind that bush?"

The leaves on the bushes shuffled in the breeze. Arthur frowned. He knew the forest from his hunting, leaves don't coincidentally shuffle right where he hid himself. The wind itself wanted to give away his location. Perhaps that was the magic of unicorns.

He stepped out, head high, eyes cold and regal. There was a moment of silence as he and the Unicorn Lord regarded and measured each other. Then Arthur spoke first, asking the one thing that truly mattered.

"What business have you with Merlin?"

"That is for him to tell you if he wishes," there was a pause, "do you doubt him now?"

Arthur hesitated for a moment, before saying, "No."

"And do you fear that your lover is a sorcerer?"

Arthur paused for a moment before saying firmly, "No. He would not hide such a thing from me. Moreover," he reasoned, "one does not have to be magical to see you. I am not a sorcerer, and here I stand in front of you."

"Ah," said the Unicorn Lord, "a rational train of thought. Very good."

Arthur frowned, unsure of the enigmatic creatures. The herd did not look upon him with much warmth, certainly they seemed much kinder to Merlin. He couldn't hear the conversation between his manservant and the herd, but he was certainly going to ask Merlin later.

"Many months ago, I learned a lesson and made a promise never to hurt another of your kind. Would you do likewise, for me and mine?"

"We will never harm Merlin. And whilst you're here, Pendragon, there is something you must know."

"I am listening."

"Your fate is intertwined with magic, prince of men, for destiny has linked your path with that of the path of the sorcerer Emrys."

"Emrys?" said Arthur, "isn't he a legend amongst the druid people?"

"You and Emrys will raise each other in the world. But in order to control Emrys' immense potential and the power you will eventually gain as king, the Old Religion has a gift for the two of you."

As the unicorn spoke, the breeze increased, swirling around them. The leaves and the grass shook vigorously; they made a rhythmic sound that churned round the clearing, and seemed to resemble words. Words for a spell; words emerging in the winds. Arthur was sure of it. He glanced around wearily.

"We will give you your half of the gift today, Arthur Pendragon."

Then the Unicorn Lord gave power to spell by saying the words aloud himself.

"_Draca ond Saugil...Pendragon cymth aet aesce thon máðum..." _

Somehow, perhaps with the aid of the unicorns, Arthur understood what the spell meant.

_Dragon and Sigil...Pendragon comes to claim the Gift..." _

There was a small circle of white light.

"Hold out your hands, Pendragon."

Arthur did so, torn between amazement and unease.

The circle of light descended onto his palms, and the wind began to die down. When the leaves and grass were still again, and when the blinding light was gone, he saw that he held a ring in his hands.

A white ring, with a bird sigil. A ring that pulsed with so much power it should be the size of the world instead of a small circle. The image of the bird, carved onto the ring, called out to him in particular. It made him feel whole.

Part of his soul, he knew, was in the ring.

"This ring..." he said, "it's part of me. What kind of sorcery is this?"

"The Old Religion forged two rings. This is the white Sigil, with the emblem of the bird. Emrys will be given the other ring, the silver Dragon," the unicorn said, "And you are right, the ring is part of you, and whomever has your ring will be able to control your strength if he so wishes."

"What?"

"In time, you shall give your ring to Emrys when you feel that you can trust him. Emrys, too, will give his ring to you. Then, you will control some of Emrys' immense power through the Dragon ring, and Emrys will be able to restrain you through the Sigil, should either of you ever judge the other to be making a rash decision. The Old Religion has decided this to be the best way for two such powerful young men to hold Albion in balance."

Arthur shook his head.

"I am not my father, you would know this from when I sought repentance for killing a unicorn. I do not believe in hating blindly, I do not want to destroy magic. But the Old Religion is much mistaken to expect me to _bond _with a sorcerer, to entrust my strength to him, to control his powers."

"Absurd though it may seem now, Pendragon, your fate is tied with Emrys. Keep the ring, make sure that no one with ill-intentions take it from you."

He stared at the ring. He knew he could not leave it, or discard it. It was part of him. The unicorns were right, he could only keep it with him, or give it as a mutual bond and pact with this Emrys. What a burden to be heaved so suddenly upon him.

The youngest unicorn, with only a bump on his head for horns, stirred and stood up.

_When you know who Emrys is, you will find that you do not care that he is a sorcerer. _

Arthur looked at new-born in surprise. There was such serenity and mystery in the young one's eyes.

"My first-born, Wild. Pendragon, I have a favour to ask of you. Keep the hunters and the foreign visitors away from this part of the forest. Many would want to harness the magic of a new-born unicorn. There is much power in such young, potent blood."

"I will keep them away, I promise."

"Then go now, back to your kingdom, and take caution with our gift."

Carefully, Arthur pocketed the ring, and with a curt nod, began to make his way out of the forest.

* * *

><p>Merlin paused to look up as he polished the knights' armours. Arthur still hasn't shown up for training. Most of the morning had already gone by. <em>Well, he had better appear for the lunch banquet<em>, thought Merlin, _or Uther would be displeased._

There was a shuffling noise behind him. Merlin turned to see Rience, with a small bag clutched in his hand.

"A gift," he pressed the bag into Merlin's hand, "Don't let anyone see it."

Merlin took a quick peek inside. He saw a glimmer of light, silvery blue, and instantly recognized it.

Cobalt had sent some beautifully carved oil-lamps to hang during the final feast tonight. Each of the lamps had several small blue gemstones decorating the outside. And he was holding one of these gemstones now, in the bag.

"This is from -

"Shh, keep your voice down."

"Rience," Merlin whispered, "you took this from the oil-lamps."

"There were extra lamps leftover, and I was careful that no one saw me."

"It's so beautiful, but I can't..."

Merlin bit his lips. Rience was looking at him so earnestly, and Merlin did not want to hurt the young squire.

"Thank you," Merlin pocketed the bag, "you are very kind."

"You were more so, when we first met," Rience smiled, and quietly left the tent.

As Merlin returned to polishing, he observed that Cobalt's sword-moves appeared to be stiffer and angrier from the distance.

* * *

><p>Rience closed the chamber door behind him as softly as he could. The lords' guest quarters were certainly better than the servants'.<p>

Cobalt lounged on a padded chair, sliding and rolling a sharp stone around his hand. The clink of stone against table was the only sound in the room. Rience knew that his lord was angry.

"You sent for me, Sire?"

"What did you give Merlin in the tent?"

Rience swallowed nervously. He should have known. Cobalt never missed a single movement, and had probably seen the exchange from the training field.

"A pastry from a stall, Sire. He gave me some food the first time we met."

Suddenly the stone burst into flames, and with only a flick of his eyes Cobalt sent it hurtling towards his squire.

Rience ducked, but not quick enough, and gasped as the burning stone scorched his cheek.

"You tell a lie, squire. The rest of Camelot think me a normal nobleman. Are you starting to fall for the facade too?"

"No, no, my lord."

The flames in the fireplace were starting to grow, and Rience thought the center of the fire seemed to be blacker with dark magic because of his master's rage.

"What is it with the boy, that everyone should love him so? He does nothing to deserve it."

So that's what the problem was. Rience knew this was probably the closest his master would come to betraying his weakness. Cobalt raised a hand and pointed at Rience.

"Do you know that he too is a sorcerer? That he consults with unicorns?"

Rience shook his head, and remained silent.

"I will get the truth from you another time. There is nothing _you_ can give Merlin that can possibly harm me anyway. You may leave."

Rience stood his ground, though how he found the courage he did not know.

"You won't hurt Merlin, right?"

"If I do, is there anything a magic-less lad like you can do to stop me? Leave, boy, before I burn you to ash."

Rience ran, for Cobalt's dark, flashing eyes promised death if he stayed a second longer.

Moments later, Cobalt summoned another servant, and whispered an order in his ear.

* * *

><p>"You are Prince Arthur's servant?" a girl ran up to Merlin, who nodded, "I have something I must tell you."<p>

"You seem worried," said Merlin.

"I have troubling news. Balan, King of Tír-Mòr, has sent griffin fangs as a gift for Camelot. But I am a healer's apprentice, and I have been told that griffin fangs are poisonous to the touch. Balan means Camelot harm."

Merlin dropped the errand he was carrying, and quickly headed for the storage room, where the gifts from the lords and kings were kept.

Either Uther or Arthur would accept the gift, and Merlin would not have Arthur harmed.

After the incident with the poisoned chalice, Merlin knew better than to provoke a diplomatic crisis. He would not inform Uther until he was sure the griffin fangs were poisonous.

First, he decided, he would sneak into the storage room. Then he would use his magic to test the griffin fangs.

* * *

><p>"King Balan," Cobalt bowed, "if you come with me to the storage room, we might just find a servant trying to tarnish your reputation."<p>

"Is that so? Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Merlin slipped past the shelves and cupboards until he found a wooden treasure chest. This was the fifth chest he had uncovered, and he desperately prayed it was the right one. The longer he stayed, he more likely he would be caught.<p>

With a quick spell, he opened the lock. Upon lifting the lid, he felt slightly relieved that it was indeed the griffin fangs. Now for the harder part, a spell to test for poison.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grasped his wrists. Merlin spun to face the intruder, barely managing to mask the gold flare in his eyes.

It was Cobalt.

"I..."

"What have we here?" hissed Cobalt as he reached for the griffin fangs.

"Don't touch it," snapped Merlin, "I've just heard that King Balan poisoned them."

"Ahah," shouted Cobalt triumphantly, "my king, you see that I tell the truth?"

With a sinking feeling, Merlin saw a tall figure, presumably the King of Tír-Mòr, appear from behind one of the shelves. This was a trap.

"So," said Balan, "you are the servant who dare accuse me? The fangs are not poisoned."

He reached out and took one of them with his hands.

"But such a heavy accusation should come with a price," said Cobalt.

Merlin lifted his chin and refused to let himself be intimidated.

Cobalt unsheathed a small knife and shaved a few slivers off the griffin fang. He then took the wine-sack by his waist and dropped the slivers in.

"I think, servant boy, that you should drink this. Prove it to yourself that my king has not poisoned the fangs."

Knowing that he had no way out, Merlin took the wine-sack, and drank.

"Good boy," Cobalt grasped Merlin by the collar, and leaned closed to his ear before whispering, "touching a griffin fang brings no harm. But do you know what happens when you put it in liquid and drink the liquid?"

"N...no..."

"It becomes an aphrodisiac."

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: Thank you so much for reading! Also, reviews make the world go round...so leave a review please please! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A'N: In the last chapter, Cobalt gave Merlin aphrodisiac. Smut, therefore, ensues. :)**

* * *

><p>His skin burned. It was past noon enough that the temperature was chilly, but the heat spreading from the center of his chest all over his body made him gasp for air. He needed somewhere to hide. Merlin dashed down the steps of the castle, which seemed to tilt left and right. He kept one hand against the wall, partly to keep his balance, but also to stop himself from pressing against the rough surface and getting the friction that he so desperately needed.<p>

The blush that spanned his cheeks and neckline contrasted so sharply against his pale skin that anybody would be able to guess what Merlin wanted right at this moment. And if the blush wasn't hint enough, the shameful state of the front of his pants, as well as the wetness between his thighs, made the message more than clear.

A shadow crossed his vision, and then a hand reached out to grab his wrist.

Oh gods, it was a knight. A foreign one, though his confused mind was in no state to remember from which kingdom. The man's hand was rough and warm on his wrist, and Merlin moaned as it travelled up his arm. It was so good, he needed those hands all over him.

"Are you part-Fae, pretty boy? You couldn't possibly be human..."

The knight pinned him against the wall, and Merlin made a noise that was absolutely indecent.

But despite the strength of the aphrodisiac, Merlin was still inexperienced. He had only been with Arthur, and only a few times. The knight's touch felt foreign, just foreign enough to make him shy.

Two strong hands parted his thighs, and suddenly Merlin became more aware of his situation. He needed to be claimed so badly, but this man was not Arthur.

He would only be able to resist for a few seconds more. Merlin's eyes flared, and his magic threw the knight against the wall. The man fell down, unconscious. He casted a forgetting-spell, and then hurried on his way.

He could not fight the aphrodisiac much longer. He would surrender to the next man who crossed his path, he knew for sure.

He had to get to the forest. He would find the unicorns, they would help him. If he couldn't find them, he could at least wait it out alone in the woods.

* * *

><p>Rience slowly pushed open the chamber doors and slipped inside. He looked around, unsure if Cobalt was still in an angry mood, or worse, in a cold and cruel mood.<p>

He was surprised to see his master dressed for hunting.

"My lord?"

Cobalt smiled coldly. "Arthur is leading a hunt before the feast tonight. But I am hunting more than animals. I've set the bait, and it will lead us to my prey."

"I don't understand, my lord."

"Merlin is the bait. And he will lead me straight to the unicorns." Cobalt picked up his hunting whip and headed for the door.

Rience rushed forward, "Why do you keep trying to harm Merlin? And what have you against unicorns?"

Cobalt cracked the whip, forcing Rience to jump back.

"The unicorns? Because they have a pair of rings I greatly desire. And Merlin? Because he is Emrys!"

Cobalt raised a hand, and flung Rience onto the floor with his magic.

"Uther and Arthur are fools. They have the unicorns, the rings, and Emrys himself right under their noses. All the keys to absolute power, right here in Camelot, and they don't even know it."

He hissed a spell under his breath, and a bright, semi-circle of blue flames appeared around the chamber doors.

"If I did not have further use for you, boy, you would be dead by now. You will stay in these rooms, you will not interfere. Take one step over the half-circle, and it's magic will burn your flesh."

With that, Cobalt threw the doors shut behind him, leaving Rience helpless and frustrated.

* * *

><p>Arthur struggled to keep from signing. Uther had insisted he show the foreign knights the rich hunting grounds in Camelot's forest. He had paid no attention to Arthur's explanation that there was simply no way he could bring so many knights into the forest without making a racket and scaring the prey.<p>

Now that they were actually in the forest, he realized the situation was far worse. Half the foreign knights were loud, stumbling imbeciles. Arthur was sure the prey had long since scampered.

Two knights had already bumped into him because he had 'so much stealth' they couldn't hear him.

The only man worthy of his armour here was Cobalt, but Arthur refused to invite him to hunt by his right side. After the nobleman's treatment of Merlin, the prince would not grant him that privilege.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the distance. Cobalt hissed under his breath.

"That way! We have to stalk it. It could be a deer!"

Arthur moved steadily out of his hiding place and led the rest of the men forward.

* * *

><p>Merlin was half-way to the unicorns when he began to get the feeling that he was being followed. He stopped, gasping, and ducked behind a bush.<p>

Sure enough, within a few moments, he saw the hunting party move past him. Somehow he managed to cover his heavy breathing until the last knight had passed.

He crawled out of the undergrowth.

But the drug in his blood made him clumsy, and his knees scraped and rustled against the leaves on the ground.

Someone yelled, "Get the deer! We've gone past it!"

Merlin stumbled upright and ran for his life.

* * *

><p>Arthur had never been this unenthusiastic for a hunt in his life. With the sheer number of inexperienced knights, the chances of them catching that deer was small, and he was already anticipating the annoyance in Uther's eyes when they returned empty-handed.<p>

For this reason, he was not at the forefront of the group. When he heard the rustle of leaves behind him, he turned just quickly enough to see the familiar red-scarf and worn-down jacket.

A chill raced through his heart.

Someone yelled, "Get the deer! We've gone past it!"

Oh god, they have been following Merlin, what was Merlin doing in the woods?

It suddenly occurred to Arthur that the unicorns might be drawn to Merlin's presence, and if any of those magical horses showed themselves, there would be no stopping the lords and kings in their attempts to capture them.

It would be a disaster for the alliance Uther had in mind.

Cursing Merlin's stupidity for being in the woods, Arthur began gradually to decrease the speed of the chase. He kept to the back of the group, stalked at a pace he knew Merlin could outrun. The other knights, although eager to hunt what they thought was the deer, did not want to outpace the prince. Finally, even the most eager knights, Cobalt included, slowed their pace a little to match Arthur's.

None of the knights had his skills in hunting. When a few minutes later they reached a forked path in the woods, Arthur knew none of them could tell which way Merlin went. They did not see the subtle disturbances of the dried leaves, could not tell the difference between how a bush shook moments after someone had passed by, and how it shook moments after the wind had blown.

Arthur pointed to the wrong direction first.

"Leon, lead the knights that way. I think it is likely you will find the deer. I am going the other way, just to make sure."

"Are you sure you don't want a companion?" asked Leon.

"No, I'll be fine. For goodness' sake, make haste! The deer is most likely gone that way!"

The knights went down the path he pointed. Arthur headed down the correct way, making sure his steps were absolutely silent, in case he frightened Merlin into running further.

He entered the small clearing where his manservant hid.

Merlin was on the ground, curled against a tree. He was blushing, and so obviously aroused. His manservant arced his neck, eyes closed, and moaned softly. The sound stroked the fiery lust within Arthur, and roused his possessive nature. Didn't Merlin realize how vulnerable he was right now? What was he doing in the woods anyway?

"If any other man had found you here, he would have claimed you against that tree by now."

* * *

><p>Merlin opened his eyes at the sound of Arthur's voice. Oh, thank the gods, Arthur was here, and he looked so strong and good in his armour.<p>

"It..I..." the fiery need increased with the presence of his prince, "I'd have you know...a knight did find me, and I didn't...let him claim me."

Suddenly Arthur was upon him, pinning him against the tree. Merlin shivered at the strength and heat emanating from him.

"What knight! Who?"

"I didn't let him do anything...I've drunk aphrodisiac, it was an accident...I really need...need-

He was cut off as Arthur pressed their lips together, and moaned as his prince dominated his mouth, as Arthur firmly and roughly invaded every part of his mouth. Somehow or another, Arthur managed to take most of their clothes off even as he kissed Merlin.

The all-consuming fire within him burned, as Arthur grinded against him in harsh, slow circles, raising Merlin's need higher and higher, until he cried out again and again.

"Please...please, Arthur..."

He whimpered as a hand wrapped itself around his neck, strong enough to establish dominance.

Arthur spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"Show me."

Merlin lowered his eyes, and pressing his wrists together, offered them up to Arthur. The prince used his other hand to capture Merlin's wrists, and effortlessly pinned them above his head.

Then Merlin spread his legs as wide as they would go. He was utterly opened to Arthur, he had surrended utterly.

Shaking with shame and need, he whispered, "Please..."

With one stroke, Arthur entered him. Merlin gasped Arthur rammed unyieldingly into him. Then one of the hard strokes hit the spot deep inside Merlin, ripping a wanton cry from him that made Arthur growl and force Merlin's legs even wider open with his thighs.

This was so good, Arthur knew exactly what he needed. The aching pleasure grew more and more intense, until with an almost inaudible mewl, Merlin spurted white fluid all over his stomach. Moments later, Arthur rammed once more into Merlin before branding his insides with spurt after spurt of hot fluid.

Gradually they descended from the height of pleasure, listening to each other's breath becoming more rhythmic.

Suddenly, Arthur tensed, and quickly withdrew from Merlin.

"I can hear the hunting party. They're near the forked path."

Merlin couldn't hear it yet, but he knew Arthur's acute senses would make no mistake. Arthur jumped up and dressed himself. Merlin tried to follow suit, but found that his bones had turned to jelly. He could barely stand.

Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Stay here. Don't come out of the clearing. I'm going to send the knights away, and then I'll come back for you."

Arthur stepped out of the clearing. Merlin let his head fall back against the earth, and closed his eyes in weariness.

Moments later, as his magic returned to him, he opened his eyes as he realized that the unicorns were around him. Oh gods, they had seen it all.

Merlin sighed as he whispered, "You can come out now."

Wincing, he slowly eased himself up, and turned his body slighly to face the unicorns that were quietly emerging from the trees.

It occured to him that he was naked, his body showing bruises and bites and all the markings of Arthur's claim. Yet he remembered his promise to learn about the bond the unicorns spoke of, and somehow he knew that this was the right time.

"I'm ready. Tell me what I need to know about this bond between me and Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: Did you like? Thank you so much for reading, everyone! Also, the action is really going to kick off next chapter, can't wait to show you guys :)<strong>

**Please leave a review! *Hugs!***


	8. Chapter 8

**A'N: Hi all! I've been gone for a really long time, I'm sorry! But the story continues!**

**To recap, Merlin drank aphrodisiac, ran to the forests to hide, and was nearly shot by knights on a hunt, because of a trick of Cobalt's. Arthur found him and prevented the disaster (and also, of course, satisfied poor Merlin's needs). Upon hearing the hunting party approaching again, Arthur tells Merlin to stay in the clearing before going out to divert them. Sensing the unicorns in the vicinity, Merlin calls them to him, deciding that now is a good time to hear about the bond and the rings that his magical friends had mentioned earlier.**

"Tell me about this bond between me and Arthur."

Merlin raised himself to a near-sitting position, gingerly shifting his sore limbs as he became more aware of the aching bite-marks and bruises that Arthur had placed all over him.

The unicorns stepped into the clearing. "Hmph," the Unicorn lord snorted, eyeing the state of Merlin's neck.

Merlin refused to shrink from the unvoiced disapproval. "The heart wants what it wants, and I cannot help but give my prince all that he desires."

"But the mortal prince has dared to debauch you in such a manner!"

"And doesn't this show my absolute trust and love for my prince? I think I'm ready to hear what you have to say about the bond and the rings."

"I suppose you are right, Emrys, and I will honor your request. Two rings have been placed in our charge by the Old Religion. A ring of a dragon emblem and a ring of the sigil. They belong to you and Pendragon. We have given Pendragon the ring of the sigil. Yours is the dragon ring, and since you have asked, you may receive it now."

"_Draca ond Saugil...Emrys cymth aet aesce thon máðum..."_

_Dragon and Sigil...Emrys comes to claim the Gift..._

A swell of the deepest magic seemed to rush up from the very center of the earth itself. Merlin gasped as the world flashed white, before the brightness concentrated into a brilliant sphere in front of him. He reached, and the sphere landed in his outstretched palms. As the light faded, he felt a ring both cold and hot in his hands.

"What is this?" Merlin whispered. He could feel a part of his own magic reflecting back upon him within the ring. "You must explain!"

"The ring is a part of you, Emrys, as I am sure you can already sense. It is both a blessing and a curse. It is a curse, because whoever has this ring can control your powers. It is a blessing, because you shall give this ring to Pendragon, and Pendragon will give his ring to you."

A pause. Merlin's brain whirled as it tried gain a measure of the strange mix of wisdom and danger in this artifact.

"So Arthur and I will be able to keep each other in check?"

"Yes. You two are destined to become the greatest leaders of Albion. And yet power corrupts, and do you think the Old Religion will risk putting two young men on the highest seats of the land without some method to keep you on your feet? Arthur can reign in your powers if you give him your ring."

"And what happens if he gives his ring to me?"

"Then you will have the power to use the good in your heart to save Arthur, should the burden of kingship blunt his soul and prove too heavy to bear."

Merlin took a deep breath. The rings, he knew, must not fall into the wrong hands.

"You must be careful, Emrys. I fear that the mortal lord Cobalt has come to Camelot for the very purpose of stealing these rings."

"You think Cobalt knows about the rings?"

"He knows of our presence too. I fear that is the true reason he tricked you into drinking aphrodisiac. We felt him pass through the forest today, and his intentions, we knew, and sensed, were dark."

Merlin felt his lungs constrict, for he realized the unicorns were right. The aphrodisiac and the hunt in the forest was too much to be a coincidence.

"Our herd will leave tonight, for I fear what Cobalt might do to us. I am particularly worried for my newborn, Wild."

"Cobalt wants to capture Wild?"

"The blood and magic of a unicorn contains powers of unspeakable levels, Emrys. A newborn, just come from the gods themselves, knows more magic in his soul than any of us."

Merlin nodded, and bit his lips. He was sad that his friends would be leaving, but he knew it was the right decision.

"Exchange the rings with Pendragon as soon as possible, Emrys. Once the exchange happens, the bond and enchantment will be completed, and Cobalt can do nothing to the rings."

"I will heed your advice. Go safely, my friends."

The unicorns bowed their heads, and Merlin did likewise. When he looked up again, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood there for a few moments, too shocked to do anything but absorb the new information. Eventually, he came back to his senses, slipped on his clothes before looking at the ring again. He clutched it in his hands, and brushed his shoulders against the tree, leaning against it in an almost subconscious need for support as the dangers that laid ahead swirled in his mind.<p>

So Cobalt knew about the rings. About the unicorns. But what was the purpose of the aphrodisiac?

Oh god, thought Merlin as he made the connection. Cobalt somehow knows that he had made friends with the magical creatures. He must have guessed that Merlin might head to the forests to find the unicorns for help, and of course, having an entire hunting party see the rare, beautiful creatures would only lead to chaos as each tried to claim a unicorn for their king.

And of course, once the chaos and arguments started, it would be easier for Cobalt to attack a distracted Arthur, attack Camelot, steal the rings, steal the baby unicorn Wild, or whatever terrible intentions he had.

The only thing that could be done now is to exchange the rings with Arthur. Once the magical bond is completed, Cobalt's plan would surely be foiled.

Merlin opened his palm, raising the ring to eye-level. He imagined giving the ring to Arthur, and the confession that would reveal his magic and identity to him.

He let out a sigh. His greatest danger was not that Cobalt would steal the rings. No, the hardest thing to do was surrendering every knowable part of himself to Arthur.

There came a rustle, and the sound of footsteps grew louder. Merlin dumped the ring in his pocket. Arthur emerged from the bushes.

"The other hunters are gone now, Merlin. I told them I saw some herbs that Gaius might need, and that I will meet them later at the castle."

"Thank heavens. I suppose we should go back separately? In case we bump into any of them, because then it would seem-

"No," said Arthur bluntly, "it'll be fine."

Merlin watched nervously as Arthur's expression grew serious.

"Pray could you tell me, Merlin, how did you ingest aphrodisiac accidently?"

"I was…" Merlin paused, "working on a potion for Gaius. I tested it. It went wrong."

Arthur tilted Merlin's chin, staring into his eyes, silently questioning Merlin if what he said was true. Merlin buried the surge of guilt, and held Arthur's steely gaze.

A moment of stillness descended upon the clearing.

Arthur nodded. It gave Merlin a twinge of sadness to have added one more lie on the mountain of lies that he has told his lover. But he did not want a confrontation between Arthur and Cobalt, now that he knew of Cobalt's dark intentions. He had to keep Arthur as far away from Cobalt as possible. The most important thing was to prevent any chaos or fighting. It would be better if this incident was forgotten.

The hand on his chin slid to grasp his neck firmly, with just enough strength to slightly constrict his breath.

Did Arthur see through his lie? Merlin thought, confused and scared.

"You were a _sight, _Merlin, when I saw you in the clearing. Panting, flushed, and gorgeous."

Arthur's other hand reached up, slipping his fingers through Merlin's open lips, penetrating deep into his mouth. Merlin whimpered as those rough fingers plundered his mouth.

Arthur pressed Merlin against the tree, leaning close so that Merlin could feel every inch of hard muscle. "I should make you drink aphrodisiac," Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, "when you're serving me dinner, I'd hold your throat like this," he tightened his hold around Merlin's neck, "hold your mouth open as I fill you with aphrodisiac, so that I can take you against the nearest surface whether you want it or not."

Merlin moaned as Arthur pushed his long, hard fingers further into his mouth, until the tips reached his throat, before making a back and forth motion. And suddenly Merlin could imagine it, the forceful slide of aphrodisiac down his throat along with the masterful hand on his neck that demanded he held his mouth open, the hot lust forced upon his body.

"Uh…uh…uh…" Merlin's soft groans followed the rhythm of Arthur's fingers as they fucked his throat. Arthur slowly grinded against him, the momentum pushing Merlin's breeches against the tree in a rocking motion that was long and merciless. They rocked slowly, helplessly lost in one another, and though Arthur did not increase the speed, the intensity grew and grew.

He whimpered, and tried to rock faster, but Arthur held an iron control over their pace. To Merlin's horror, they began to slow down, until Arthur stopped completely, and pulled his fingers out from Merlin's mouth.

"Please…" Merlin whispered the moment he could speak, "Arthur…why did you stop…"

"Because you're so beautiful when you beg," Arthur nuzzled Merlin's neck, beginning another love-mark as Merlin gasped and tilted his head back, "I want to keep you aroused and wanting me."

And then Arthur withdrew completely. Merlin's entire being shook in protest at the sudden coldness of the air. Pre-come was steadily dripping down his thighs.

"Tell me you'd take me tonight," Merlin whispered, "please…I need…I…"

"Come to my chambers an hour before the feast."

* * *

><p>Merlin stumbled into the banquet hall, which was still being decorated for the final feast that Camelot will host to celebrate the treaties. Everything was a chaotic space of shouting, banging and clattering as the servants decorated and unloaded cartloads of food, plates and other feast-related goods. Merlin poured himself a goblet of water and drank a huge gulp. He needed it, after the burning desire that Arthur enflamed within him.<p>

Having doused his desires somewhat, Merlin looked around the hall before deciding to help Gwen with the table-setting. The head steward of Camelot had said that every servant must help in the preparation, and so Merlin decided to show up for a little while, just enough for the steward to see him working, before he would go off to find Arthur.

He was frowning and wondering if one of the plates was actually smaller than the rest when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was Rience, but the young man did not have his usual cheerful grin.

"What's wrong?" said Merlin, suddenly worried that perhaps Cobalt might have taken his anger out on Rience now that the trick with the aphrodisiac failed.

"Oh gods, I'm in so much trouble. I'm so sorry, but I have a huge favor to ask…"

"What is it?"

Rience bit his lips and looked around. He pulled Merlin as inconspicuously as possible through a set of doors that led to one of the balconies along the main banquet hall. He closed the door, and made sure the curtains that blocked the view of the hall was in place.

"It's the wood and oil to light the lamps, they're gone!"

Suddenly Merlin remembered the grand, beautiful lamps studded with blue gems that Cobalt had sent as gifts to Camelot. He still had one of the gems, which Rience had given him as a gift. He also remembered the moment when he first met Rience, who had been trying to move a cartload of the fuel needed to light the giant lamps.

"There must have been half a ton of it, how could they just disappear?"

"I don't know, but they're not there! If I ruin the feast because of this, Cobalt and my king would have my head!"

In the midst of Rience's panic, Merlin thought of a spell that would solve the problem. He could use his magic to sustain a ball of fire in each of the lamps, and since those lamps were hung so high up the hall, no one would be able to look inside and see that there was no firewood within.

But doing so would reveal his magic to Rience.

"Please Merlin, isn't there anything you can do? I just wish…I just wish that Cobalt wouldn't see me as an idiot, but after this…"

Rience looked so miserable that a sudden conviction gripped Merlin. He wanted, from the depths of his soul, to show the young man who had obviously lived a life cruelly oppressed by noblemen the likes of Cobalt, that there can be powers beyond the reach of rich men, beauty that vulgar hearts cannot touch.

He raised a hand, closed his eyes, curled his fingers to hide his palm.

_Forbærne! _

He opened his hand to reveal a brilliant yellow flame.

The gladness in Rience's eyes was enough to dismiss any guilt and worry Merlin had for revealing his secret.

"Don't worry, Rience. I'll handle this problem."

* * *

><p>By the time Merlin stopped outside of Arthur's chambers, all thoughts of the feat of magic he would have to secretly perform at the feast had left his mind.<p>

He gulped, reminded of the passionate moment the two of them shared in the forest, and found that just the thought was making him blush and want more.

He knocked briefly, entered the chamber and closed the door.

Arthur, who was working on some documents for the treaty, put his quill down calmly.

It was only the burning gaze of his eyes that betrayed his otherwise perfectly composed feature.

"You are really quite a bad servant, Merlin," said Arthur with a trace of amusement and not even a hint of the possessive glint in his eyes showing in his voice, "shouldn't you be helping at the feast?"

Merlin suddenly had an idea of just what to do to make his prince lose a bit of that control.

"I could be a good servant to you, my lord," he whispered demurely.

Keeping his eyes on Arthur, Merlin sank onto his knees.

"What-" there was the slightest break in Arthur's voice, small, but present, "what are you doing?"

"Walking on my knees, sire. Like you wanted, the first time we met. Now I want it too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A'N: Hello my lovelies! Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Keeping his eyes on Arthur, Merlin sank onto his knees.<p>

"What-" there was the slightest break in Arthur's voice, "what are you doing?"

"Walking on my knees, sire. Like you wanted, the first time we met. Now I want it too."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, whose cheeks were reddening. "I was an idiot then and wanted to teach you a lesson. It's different now, you don't have to-

"But I want to," Merlin coyly whispered, "doesn't this arouse you?"

The tension spiked between them. Merlin watched, transfixed, as Arthur's hands clenched the arm-rest and his sculpted muscles shifted under the dark leathery tunic. "Don't test me, Merlin."

Merlin moved forward, walking on his knees toward his prince. It seemed to take an age for him to cross the room; under Arthur's eyes he felt like prey that was deliberately walking toward the hunter. Finally he stopped between his prince's legs.

"How can I serve you, sire?"

Arthur made a choked sound. Merlin felt a hand grip him by the hair on the back of his head. With his other hand, Arthur released his stiffness before pressing Merlin forward.

Whimpering at Arthur's glorious scent, Merlin opened his mouth, and felt himself harden from the painful, but still pleasurable penetration.

Arthur drove into him hard and fast, and yet, to Merlin's surprise, the prince pulled back just his cock swelled.

Merlin looked up questioningly.

"Get on the floor, Merlin."

Before he could react, Arthur turned him onto the floor, pinning his wrists down before reaching to undo his pants.

Merlin heard a lotion bottle being uncorked, then gasped as Arthur swiftly breached him. A delicious heat, rising from the pits of his stomach, made his vision go white as Arthur took him on the stone floor.

"Oh god…Arthur…Arthur, I love you, Arthur…" The words fell from Merlin's lips unthinkingly as release came upon him, overwhelmed as he was by joy and pleasure. Shortly after, Arthur spilled his hot seed with a growl.

Merlin slumped to the ground, and was just beginning to feel cold when Arthur picked him up, carried him over to the bed, and tucked the two of them under the covers.

"Thank you," he said, quite surprised by the thoughtful gesture. He smiled as Arthur reached out and stroked his head, running his fingers gently through his hair.

"You do know that I think of you completely differently now, compared to when we first met?" the prince whispered.

"I know you've changed, and that you no longer believe the same things you did then." At least, Merlin could only hope.

This seemed to remind Arthur of something, as he visibly tensed.

"There are unicorns in the forest. I saw you speak to them a few days ago."

Merlin cursed in his head, feeling his heart speed up. He knew that Arthur had the other ring, because the herd had told him a few hours ago, back when he was in the forest. He knew the unicorns would not betray the secret of his magical abilities, but still, he was nervous.

"I approached them after you left, that time a few days ago," Arthur continued, "They gave me a ring. They said that a…a _sorcerer _named Emrys has the other ring, and that he and I must exchange rings to form a magical bond. They said that this bond will allow us to…well, basically keep each other on our toes, when the day comes that we will rule Albion together."

There was a moment of silence as Merlin processed all that Arthur has been told of the situation. He thought about the other ring, which was hidden with his discarded clothes on the floor at this very moment, and briefly imagined taking the ring out right now, and forming the bond with Arthur.

"And what do you make of it?" he prompted the prince.

"There is no way that I will trust a sorcerer to rule with me, let alone form a bond that will give us magical control over each other. I swear this on my mother's grave, and fittingly, for magic was what sent her to her early death."

Merlin had to stop himself from physically recoiling, as each of Arthur's condemning words tore into his heart, until his ears seemed to be ringing, and his mind a blank of hazy fog.

A tear slipped down his cheek. He was glad that the darkness under the blankets kept his sorrow from Arthur.

"Any…any idea who this sorcerer is?" he whispered at last, subtly rubbing his cheek against the pillow to wipe away his tears.

"The unicorns refused to tell me."

"And you don't mind that the unicorns approached me?"

Arthur chuckled fondly at that. "Ah, so they approached you first?"

"They called to me about a month ago, I've visited them often…Why are you smiling?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Because I don't mind. You always seem so fond of these forest creatures, and since that hunting incident last year I know not to interfere when you interact with a unicorn. Although, I thought the unicorns only approached virgins," Arthur tilted Merlin's chin up, "angel though you are, you are not a virgin, I've made sure of that."

Arthur grinned leeringly before covering Merlin's lips with a passionate kiss. Still terrified of the condemnation in Arthur's voice, and fearful of the day that will surely come when Arthur finds out, Merlin clung on desperately.

Arthur had turned their positions so that he was on top, but Merlin gently pushed him away.

"I have to meet the rest of the servants at the feast hall. And you and the rest of the lords have to be there in an hour."

"Must you leave so early?"

Remembering that he had to magically light the lamps before the other servants arrive, Merlin nodded solemnly.

Reluctantly, Arthur climbed off him, giving Merlin a tender peck on the forehead. The loving, trusting gesture seemed to burn him. He left his prince's chambers with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>"How have the preparations gone?" Cobalt asked, as two blue gems hovered above his palms and spun around.<p>

The group of men before him looked at each other nervously, frightened by the magic happening right before them. One of them answered, "All is going as you planned. We separated from the hunting group this afternoon, as you've instructed us. We've sighted the unicorn herd, and we're almost certain the unicorns did not notice us."

Cobalt nodded, waiting for his men to continue.

"Rience has gone to Merlin for help after we hid the firewood, and Merlin has agreed to magically fuel the lamps tonight."

"Very good, just as I expected of that idiot servant of mine."

"Shall we proceed with the next part of the plan?" There was some snickering among his men.

"Yes. Rience will be at the feast hall by now. Take him out of there without anyone noticing. Knock him out when you bring him back to my chambers. We need a virgin to lure the unicorns," Cobalt smirked, and his men sniggered again, "so my clueless servant will finally be of use."

"Tonight, my good fellows, we shall capture Emrys, wield the power of the Old Religion, and spill the blood of unicorns."

* * *

><p>Merlin pushed open the great oak doors to the hall. Inside, it was dim, and the light from the entrance was just enough that he could make out the tables, already set with their fine cloths and polished plates. Rience was sitting forlornly in a corner, but he jumped up eagerly upon seeing Merlin.<p>

"Lean against the door so that no one comes in whilst I do this," said Merlin. Obediently, Rience did so, and watched with wide eyes as Merlin stepped into the center of the hall.

Somewhat delighted that he had an audience, even if said audience consisted of just one person, Merlin closed his eyes and gathered his magic for the spell he had thought of earlier.

_Alíhte __béorsele, forbærnan! _

With a whoosh, fire roared in the giant lamps. A burst of warm magic swept across the open space; the banners and silk cloths fluttered. Hundreds of blue gems encased onto the lamps reflected a brilliant blue light across the hall, and the entire place was enveloped in a glow like the sea at it's most vibrant.

"It's wonderful! It's so brilliant!" Rience cried, running up to him. Merlin noticed that he was wearing the shoes that Cobalt gave him a few days ago, the ones that clicked smartly against the marble floor. Even Cobalt would want his servant to dress well for such a former occasion, it seemed.

"Doesn't this require a lot of your magic?" said Rience, "Will you be able to last the entire night?"

His magic stretched luxuriously, unfurling itself across the room, like a dragon spreading its wings toward the sky for the first time in centuries.

"No problem, Rience."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the feast was well underway. It was strangely pleasing to perform such a feat of magic in the very heart of Camelot, right before Uther Pendragon's eyes.<p>

Suddenly, a feeling of immense unease swept over Merlin, and the hall faded before him as a vision appeared in his mind.

It was the new-born unicorn Wild, sending him first an image of an unconscious Rience, then an image of the unicorns emerging to heal him, then a flurry of arrows, shouting, unicorns running, blood, and flashing blades.

Terrified, Merlin nearly dropped the wine jug he was holding. He tried to assure himself that since the vision involved Rience, who was in the feast hall with him, this horrible event could not have happened yet.

He mentally shouted at Wild, _Run! Run as fast and far as you can, leave this kingdom! _

He received no reply from Wild.

_Wild? Can you hear me?_

Nothing. It was silent in his mind.

Clenching the wine jug, Merlin steadied his breathing. After the feast, he must warn and protect Rience from anyone that could render the boy unconscious like the vision foretold. Merlin looked around to see how his friend was doing.

He couldn't see Rience anywhere.

_Oh gods, _thought Merlin. Rience wasn't here.

Merlin whirled around, looking frantically, bumping into a servant and drawing the embarrassing attention of those around him. When had he last seen Rience? Half an hour ago? An hour ago?

Enough time for someone to bring Rience into the forest and lay a trap for the unicorns. Which means that what Wild had shown him wasn't a vision of the future. It was a vision of what was happening right now, it was a cry for help.

And he couldn't go to Wild's aid. He couldn't leave the hall, because his magic was powering the lamps, and if the lamps all go out mid-way through the feast because he left, Uther would know there was sorcery.

This is a trap.

Merlin turned to look at the head table, only to see Cobalt lifting an eyebrow slyly at him.

Fighting the surmounting horror, Merlin told himself to focus, to keep calm. An hour more of the feast to go. Then he could leave, and if it was too late for the unicorns, if anything happened to them, he would bring Cobalt to justice, he would slay the man with his magic.

Just minutes later, a wave of dizziness and exhaustion hit him, so strong that he nearly doubled over. The shock caused him to lose his concentration, and the hall plunged into darkness for a second before the fires flickered to life again.

Merlin stood frozen to the spot, terrified that someone, anyone, might connect his strange behavior with the lamps.

The lords, noblemen, kings, knights, and servants murmured in confusion. Uther frowned. Gradually, the puzzlement dissipated, and the buzz of festivity and merriment returned.

Something was wrong. Fueling the lamps shouldn't take such be such take heavy toll on his magic, and yet with every passing moment he was feeling frailer and frailer.

Then he realized. The lamps were enchanted, or rather, the blue gems encased onto them were enchanted. He could feel it now, what seemed to be hundreds of open holes in the flow of his magic, unnoticeable at first, but growing wider and wider, greedily leeching his power.

Desperate, Merlin tried to think of a way out, but nothing came to mind.

Minutes later, Merlin's spell began to unravel as his strength decreased, and the fires suddenly spluttered and turned serpentine green.

Absolute silence descended upon the room. Not a sound, not a person dared to move.

Slowly, Uther stood up from his seat. "Sorcery," hissed the king of Camelot.

All Merlin could feel was pain, as his body screamed in exertion whilst his magic tried to stabilize the fires. He was going to expose himself, he thought in despair. This was why Cobalt gifted Camelot with these enchanted gems. This was part of Cobalt's plan, to expose Merlin as a sorcerer.

Merlin suddenly stumbled and grabbed the nearest pillar for support as his knees almost gave out. Every person in the hall turned to look at him. The piercing pain rose from his chest toward his throat, and under everyone's gaze, Merlin coughed blood onto the floor. The fires turned bright orange.

Uther drew his sword. "Sorcerer!"

"No!" It was Arthur's voice.

_Arthur knows. There is no hiding it. Everyone knows,_ was Merlin's last thought as his strength gave out and he fainted.

The fires instantly died out with a whoosh, and the hall was shrouded in blind chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: For every review a Merlin out there somewhere gets a nice warm hug. :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A'N: To recap, Merlin used his magic to create fires in the torches of the great hall, because the cart of fuel disappeared before the feast. But Cobalt had enchanted the decorative gems on the torches to suck Merlin's powers from him. Merlin fainted during the feast, and the fires went out, thus revealing to everyone that he is a sorcerer. **

* * *

><p>In that single fateful second when his manservant collapsed onto the floor and shrouded the hall in darkness, every principle and belief that was built into Arthur's flesh and bones shook on crumbled foundations. <em>Merlin <em>and _sorcerer_ were now, to a part of him that screamed denial, entwined concepts. He reacted only to the explosive chaos within the hall, reduced to his identity as a warrior. But he was not a warrior for Camelot, or his father, or his knights. He had only the single-minded drive to protect Merlin, and he would take on all of his own men if he had to.

The servants managed to light a few torches. A fatal mistake on their part, they would not have done that had they known Arthur's skill and prowess. The shadows and blurry silhouettes made the room even more chaotic. The men drew their swords, ready to draw blood at any moment.

Arthur swept his eyes across the hall. He noted that there were three torches. He memorized Merlin's location, the positions of the knights approaching his unconscious manservant, and the escape route. Then he leapt from his seat.

He grabbed a water jug, and swung it at the nearest torch. As he propelled himself over the high table, he threw a knife that cut clean through the base of the two other torches. The hall was dark before Arthur hit the ground running.

The knights could never have imagined having to face their own prince in battle. Arthur swung out, every part of his body was a weapon against the men he led, each blow against a piece of chainmail sounded like thunder. Once all the knights were down, Arthur dropped onto the ground, fumbling blindly until, with a gasp of relief, he felt the familiar texture of Merlin's tattered jacket. He scooped his unconscious lover into his arms and charged in the direction of the exit. And as he ran, he could not tell if his choice would lead him into greater darkness and a plunging abyss, or if there would be hope and gladness for them at the end of this.

* * *

><p>Tortured cries. The forest on fire. Men killing the unicorns, remorseless gashes of blood. Merlin could not summon a shred of magic. They know his secret, they will cut him down too. The special person, the only one that mattered, will shun him, and everything will fall to pieces. The forest disappears. He is pressed against hard stone. He remembers he is in danger, but his limbs refuse to move. It feels cold and it is loud. A pair of strong arms lifts him, and someone is running. A familiar scent banishes the terror.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of wooden doors slamming brought Merlin back into consciousness. Arthur had managed to bring them back into his chambers.<p>

The prince kicked the door shut, and managed bolt it as he held Merlin with one arm. He walked over to the bed and laid him down gently.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin whispered weakly. _What will become of us? _

"I'm going to find the men who are loyal to me above my father. Leon, Kay, Pellinore, as many as I can. And we are going to get you out of Camelot-"

"You can't risk this. You can't fight your own people. Oh, gods, what a mess. I…I'm so sorry. I cannot even ask you to forgive me."

There was a tense, awful silence. Merlin saw the sadness and desperation in Arthur's eyes, and was shamed by the depth of his treachery against the prince.

"I can't forgive your lies, but I am not going to watch you burn on the pyre."

Tears blurred his vision. Merlin tried to control his grief as Arthur's hands tenderly cupped his face. With a shock, he realized his prince's eyes, dark with pain, was right before his own.

"Sorcerer, why is it that I do not love you any less?"

Arthur leaned forward and captured his lips. This was not one of the many lustful kisses that they have had. This was a kiss goodbye, and with every movement Arthur ravished his soul. Merlin's tears spilled without restraint. He will never have this again. And when he leaves this room, they will be forever separated either by his exile or death.

Arthur pulled away from him, before walking away from the bed. Merlin remain frozen, stunned.

"You must bolt the door when I leave. Don't unlock it unless you hear my voice. I will be back with the knights before anyone has enough time to break down the entrance. I am going to carve your escape out of Camelot in blood and flesh and death if I must."

And then he was gone.

Trembling, Merlin drew upon the small amount of magic he had remaining, and levitated the bolts back into place. He huddled under the blankets, trying to understand the destruction that the secret of his magic will wreck.

_I was meant to protect you and Camelot. I never meant for you to tear your kingdom apart for me. _

* * *

><p>Cobalt raised a hand, and effortlessly cast a spell around himself and the man waiting at the end of the long corridor. Merlin had unknowingly transferred an immense amount of power to him via the enchanted gems. At the moment, Cobalt felt strong enough to raze and obliterate entire kingdoms.<p>

The entire castle was in an uproar. The knights searched for Merlin, while noblemen and servants rushed to evacuate in fear that the sorcerer will attack.

The spell would make sure no one saw or heard him and his messenger converse.

"How did it go?"

"My lord, we have captured the nestling. We had to kill its mother, and other members of the unicorn herd, but the nestling is alive."

"Excellent, you and the rest of my men will take the nestling and head back to Tír-Mòr. Do not stop until you are well within our borders."

"You will accomplish the rest of this mission alone, sire?"

"No need to worry about me. I will meet you in Tír-Mòr, with Emrys and the two rings in my possession."

Cobalt reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pouch.

"You remember that time when I deliberately taunted Emrys on the training field?"

"Yes, my lord. You said you will always be at least two steps ahead of him. None of us knew what you meant."

"I got close enough to him to pick a few strands of hair off his scarf," said Cobalt, "and it will be useful for the first half of my plan. I will show you why."

Opening the pouch, Cobalt shook two strands of Merlin's hair onto his palm, and whispered, "_Scínan lícnes Emrys!_"

Two twisting streams of blue light curled upwards from his feet, expanding and covering his body. When the light faded, his messenger looked at him in surprise.

"Did the spell work? Do I look like Emrys?"

"You are the very image of the boy. Why are you using shape-shifting magic?"

"Because Pendragon will give his ring to Emrys, if Emrys made such a request."

"And the second half of your plan?"

Cobalt pulled out a small bundle from within his robes. "I may have to use this later….and if I do, oh, I would be so proud of myself I'd have to tell you about it."

* * *

><p>Cobalt hid behind a pillar in the plaza grounds of the castle, waiting until he saw Arthur emerge with a group of about twenty knights. Were there so many who were so loyal to the prince?<p>

He used his magic to pelt a small stone onto the prince's shoulder. "Arthur!" He whispered from the shadows. The transformation spell made him look like Merlin, and he hoped his voice sounded the same too.

Arthur froze, and looked into the darkness where the stone was pelted. He murmured something to the knights, and headed in Cobalt's direction. Once the prince was close enough, Cobalt pulled him behind the pillar.

"Merlin, I told you to stay in my room! We were about to come for you!"

_Ah, so Merlin is in the prince's chambers. _

"Listen to me," Cobalt gripped Arthur's shoulders, "do you remember the ring that the unicorns gave you?"

"You are the sorcerer 'Emrys' that the unicorns spoke of? Oh, of course you are. How is it that I never realized?"

"Where is the ring? I need you to give it to me."

"I have it with me. But why do this now?" Arthur frowned, "Merlin, I don't think it's safe to take either of our rings out. I don't know what happened tonight at the feast, but I have a feeling Cobalt is behind this."

_I'm going to have to knock him out_, thought Cobalt.

"Do you trust me, Arthur?" He leaned close, allowing desire to sweep over his face. It was not difficult, for Pendragon had glacier eyes and angular cheekbones that could twist a knife into the heart. Cobalt pressed his lips against Arthur, and felt a little frustrated at the sudden pleasure that flushed across his body.

_Gods, it shouldn't feel this good! _He thought as the prince pulled him close. _I see why Emrys yielded to Pendragon. _

Cobalt gathered his powers, and with a flick of his wrist, his magic flung Arthur onto the ground. The impact dazed him. "Merlin?" he whispered, betrayal breaking his voice, before Cobalt's powers rendered him unconscious.

_Arthur will never trust his lover again. _Cobalt broke the spell that made him look like Merlin. He leaned down and took the ring from the prince. _Emrys, now you have nothing. _

Without a backward glance, he headed into the castle, toward Arthur's chambers, where Merlin waited, utterly unaware.

_And now, for the second part of my plan_. Cobalt pocketed the ring, and reached for the bundle within his robes. It was the pair of shoes that he had gifted to Rience a few days ago. He sneered. As if anyone would give a servant footwear lined with precious metals without a reason.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap. <em>

Merlin sat up in the bed. That sound was familiar to him.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

There it was again. It was the sound of footsteps, coming down the corridors. And it was familiar because it was Rience's footsteps! Cobalt had given him those shoes, he remembered.

Merlin jumped off the bed. When he was in the great hall, he had a vision of Rience in the forest, used as bait for the unicorns. But if Rience was here, maybe the unicorns were alright?!

Merlin pulled the bolt from the door, and yanked it open.

To his horror, it was Cobalt whom he opened the chambers to. The young lord, with deranged eyes and a look of triumph, seemed to have arisen out of a nightmare. Merlin felt a terrible premonition that something had happened to Arthur. Suddenly, he felt a force levitate him a few feet off the ground. Before he could make a sound, the magic flung him, and smashed him against the wall.

Despair and pain overwhelmed him for a brief moment before his vision and hearing faded, and then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: I will finish this story, I swear! Though it might take a while between updates, I promise that I will complete this fanfic. Thank you so much for your support guys! <strong>

**Notes: The spell **_**Scínan lícnes Emrys**_** means 'reflect Emrys' likeness', and it allowed Cobalt to briefly assume Merlin's appearance. In chapter 3, Cobalt picks a fight with Merlin and used the opportunity to pick a few stray hairs off Merlin's scarf, in preparation for his spell. In chapter 5, Rience mentions that Cobalt gave him a beautiful pair of shoes lined with precious metal, which gave his footsteps a characteristic clicking sound on stone floors. Cobalt did this in case he ever needed to catch Merlin unawares. **

**Please leave a review :D **


End file.
